


Quando il segno zodiacale ti stufa, cambialo.

by Ljn



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljn/pseuds/Ljn
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha. 21 anni. Vergine.Aveva deciso di concedere l'onore di modificare questa ultima verità al suo eterno rivale: Naruto Uzumaki. 20 anni. Dobe. Questa, di verità, era immodificabile.L'unico problema era come concederglielo senza doverlo dire apertamente.





	1. Il dramma.

**._. Il dramma ._.**

 

_Sasuke Uchiha. 21 anni. Vergine._

_Aveva deciso di concedere l'onore di modificare questa ultima verità al suo eterno rivale: Naruto Uzumaki. 20 anni. Dobe. Questa, di verità, era immodificabile._

_L'unico problema era come concederglielo senza doverlo dire apertamente._

 

Era iniziato tutto un mese e mezzo prima.

Dopo la guerra, e il reintegro forzoso nelle forze dell’alleanza preceduto da un periodo di carcerazione che preferiva dimenticare, il suo tormento di sempre aveva deciso che si meritavano una giornata rilassante, e lo aveva trascinato alle terme assieme al branco di caproni che si ostinava a chiamare “amici” e a cui si erano aggiunti con diversi gradi di entusiasmo anche i membri dell’ex team Taka. E lì, a poche decine di minuti dal loro arrivo, appena dopo aver preso possesso delle stanze in cui avrebbero dormito e nelle quali erano andati a cambiarsi, si erano imbattuti in qualcosa che la sua mente ancora faticava a ricordare, nella sua spaventosa e “orrorifica” realtà: Kakashi e Sakura che copulavano nella sala privata che avevano affittato per mangiare tutti insieme tra un bagno e l’altro.

Era rimasto talmente disorientato dalla visione, da rimanere fermo come un idiota, con il fusama aperto ancora stretto tra le dita. Ci era voluto Naruto - Naruto!! - per farlo riprendere. Gli aveva staccato le dita irrigidite dalla superficie che stava per spaccarsi, e lo aveva tirato indietro, chiudendo silenziosamente la parete scorrevole davanti al suo naso. Poi aveva sospirato grattandosi la nuca, e lo aveva trascinato via, domandandosi se chiedere la cena in camera poteva alzare il prezzo della loro permanenza.

– Ah, e dobbiamo avvisare anche gli altri di non andare là. – aveva aggiunto con una calma, a parere di Sasuke, mostruosa.

Lo aveva fissato, sconvolto -non che si vedesse dalla sua espressione impenetrabile, ma lo era nell’intimo-, accostarsi ad una delle inservienti e sorridere chiedendole se poteva portargli carta e penna perché doveva lasciare un messaggio ai loro amici. Quella era arrossita tutta e aveva ricambiato il sorriso del dobe come se le avesse chiesto di sposarla, pregandolo di attendere un attimo. Si era allontanata sotto lo sguardo di fuoco di Sasuke, e poi era tornata con un pacco di fogli sufficiente per la ristampa di una enciclopedia in 24 volumi.

Naruto aveva sorriso di nuovo domandandole se era possibile cenare in camera invece che nella sala che avevano riservato senza un sovrapprezzo, e Sasuke avrebbe voluto colpirlo per farlo smettere, prima che la tizia svenisse lì, davanti a loro, costringendoli a prestarle un minimo di soccorso, o almeno a scavalcarla per andare in cerca di un’altra cameriera. Lei aveva detto che non c’erano problemi, anzi, gli aveva detto quasi sbavando -a parere di Sasuke- addosso allo yukata del biondo, se avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa, “Qualsiasi Altra Cosa” aveva sottolineato, che glielo facesse pure sapere. Sarebbe stato un piacere, per lei, soddisfare ogni suo desiderio, gli aveva ripetuto abbassando la voce, ammiccando come se avesse una trave nell’occhio. E il dobe aveva sorriso di più, e poi aveva riso, e si era chinato verso di lei per mormorarle qualcosa all’orecchio. Si era quindi scostato sotto gli occhi di uno sempre più scandalizzato Sasuke, e l’aveva salutata, per poi prendere un polso del suo compagno e trascinarlo ancora in uno stato catatonico sempre più profondo; di nuovo verso la porta da cui si erano allontanati.

Sasuke lo aveva visto scarabocchiare qualcosa sul foglio, e poi appiccicarlo sul fusama, studiarlo e grugnire, soddisfatto del proprio lavoro.

Fece appena in tempo a leggere “Stasera divertimento privato, ci si vede domani gente!! Cena in camera. Buon appetito ^ç^” che venne di nuovo trascinato via in direzione della stanza che condividevano.

Una volta dentro, e ripreso possesso del proprio arto con uno strattone, aveva sibilato un più che caustico – Che significa, dobe.

\- Che mangiamo in camera, teme. Mi pare ovvio. Non vorrai mica andare ad interrompere Kaka’-sense’ e Sakura-chan, no? Non mi sembra corretto. E poi sarebbe pure crudele … si stavano divertendo così tanto! – scoppiò a ridere, sedendosi sul tatami – Hai sentito quel “Ah! Sì! Ancora!” di Sakura-chan? – si rotolò dalle risate – Oh, Kami … è materiale per prese in giro da qui all’eternità … WUA! Adesso che ci penso, avremmo dovuto sfruttare l’occasione per dare una sbirciatina a Kakashi senza maschera!! Moooooo … non ci capiterà mai un’altra occasione simile …

Sasuke era sconvolto, basito, incredulo, scandalizzato … tutti i sinonimi presenti nel dizionario che si potevano riferire ad uno stato d’animo turbato. Naruto non era traumatizzato da quello a cui avevano assistito? Era semplicemente dispiaciuto per non aver guardato la faccia del loro sensei quando ne aveva avuto l’opportunità?!

\- Dobe – insisté, andando coscientemente fuori personaggio – Quella. Era. Sakura.

Due pozze limpide e innocenti lo avevano fissato, prima con confusione, poi con vago divertimento misto a … pietà? – Ci sei rimasto male Sasuke-“Sakura-mi-amerà-per-sempre”-teme?

Batté le palpebre, sorpreso. Non gli era neppure passato per il cervello che Sakura aveva dichiarato secoli addietro che lui sarebbe stato per sempre il suo unico grande amore. Non era quello il punto.

\- Non è questo il punto! – “Cosa vuoi che me ne freghi di Sakura?” lo pensò ma non lo disse sorprendendo se stesso per primo però per quello che gli uscì poi – Tu sei innamorato di Sakura. – affermò, suonando accusatorio alle sue stesse orecchie.

-Aaah – Naruto dopo il primo attimo di sorpresa, agitò una mano, come a scacciare un pensiero assurdo. – Quello era secoli fa. Abbiamo rotto da un anno, ormai.

\- Avet … siete stati insieme?!

\- Eh, già … però era come fare sesso con mia sorella, e lo stesso valeva per lei. Alla fine abbiamo deciso che fosse meglio per entrambi considerarci tali. E lei si è messa con Kakashi più o meno … sei mesi fa.

“Fare ses …” Sasuke quasi si strozzò al pensiero di Naruto che “faceva sesso”. Non che ci avesse sprecato pensieri prima di quella sera, ma onestamente aveva dato per scontato che il dobe fosse puro e candido come un giglio appena sbocciato. - E a te sta bene così?! –non si riconosceva. Non era da lui istigare una conversazione, e continuare a fare domande assurde. Doveva pensarlo pure Naruto, perché lo stava guardando con perplessità. – Intendo che è praticamente pedofilia quella a cui abbiamo assistito. – gemette interiormente. Non solo “parlava”, ora si giustificava pure?

\- Stai male, o sei geloso, teme? E poi, pedofilia … andiamo … detto da quello che se ne è andato con un tizio pazzo che voleva il suo c … - non riuscì a finire, che si ritrovò steso per terra, a cercare di respirare sotto le dita determinate del suo migliore amico, che se ne stava seduto a cavalcioni sopra di lui con le iridi rosse di sharingan piantate come pugnali nelle sue.

\- Per il tuo bene, ti consiglio di non finire la frase. – gli sibilò a due centimetri dalla bocca.

 Naruto mosse le mani delicatamente, sfiorando le cosce toniche di Sasuke in una carezza ritmica e rassicurante, come se stesse cercando di acquietare una belva assetata di sangue, e in un certo senso era proprio vero …

\- Andiamo, Sas’ke … - rantolò roco continuando a sorridere. Non si sentiva per nulla minacciato da lui. Sapeva perfettamente quale era l’aspetto di un Uchiha in modalità “ti uccido per bene”, e al momento Sasuke non corrispondeva agli standard a cui l’aveva abituato. Fece scivolare le mani sulle natiche del ragazzo, ottenendo una pressione maggiore sulla gola, e rise ancora silenziosamente, dato che non aveva abbastanza aria nei polmoni per farlo per davvero. Lasciò scorrere di nuovo le mani sul retro delle cosce del compagno, per lo più scoperte dall’apertura dello yukata e dalle sue carezze “rassicuranti” e aspettò che la presa si allentasse attorno al suo collo. Poi con uno scatto, riafferrò le natiche dell’altro e con un guizzo di reni lo sbatté duramente sul tatami.

Assaporò lo sbuffo con cui i suoi polmoni si svuotarono, e rimase a guardarlo chiudere gli occhi per un attimo e digrignare i denti, poi allungò una mano, disinteressandosi del suo ringhio, e la posò sulla fronte liscia e pallida di Sasuke.

– Non mi sembra tu abbia la febbre. – si tirò su, strusciandosi contro il petto sopra cui era disteso, e posò le labbra sulla fronte fresca. – No. – confermò tirandosi indietro e sorridendo agli occhi spalancati dell’altro. – Non mi pare proprio, anche se forse sei un po’ più caldo del solito. – gli poggiò una mano a coppa sulla guancia, e si sistemò meglio su di lui. – Sicuro di non essere geloso, teme?

Le mani di Sasuke, che alla brusca giravolta si erano afferrate istintivamente alla stoffa sui fianchi del biondo, si andarono ad infilare velocemente in mezzo alla zazzera chiara, e iniziarono a tirare con cattiveria, provocando una serie di “ahi! Ahi! Ahi!” molto soddisfacenti anche se intramezzati da risatine sciocche, e il tentativo di staccargli le dita dalla preda morbida così perfetta da torturare. Quasi si sarebbe concesso una risata molto poco adulta, e molto fuori personaggio, se non avesse improvvisamente realizzato la posizione in cui erano lui e il dobe. E il fatto che dimenandosi come un ossesso per sfuggire alla sua presa leva-scalpo, quest’ultimo stava facendo fare al proprio … basso ventre … una conoscenza più intima del necessario col suo, che si stava …

Gli tirò una gomitata nelle costole, e approfittò del movimento istintivo di Naruto per alzarsi.

Non ci poteva credere …

\- Dove stai andando? – la voce di Naruto lo raggiunse appena prima di uscire –scappare- dalla stanza.

\- A fare un bagno.

\- Siamo appena arrivati! E fra poco ci portano la cena.

Lo incenerì con un’occhiata da sopra la spalla, e con la voce più gelida che si ritrovò in gola, gli sibilò: - Mi hai costretto a venire alle terme perché mi potessi rilassare e stare in acqua abbastanza per … che stronzata hai accampato come scusa? “Lavare via la guerra dalla pelle”? E adesso hai la faccia tosta di protestare? Dobe.

\- Teme … - sbuffò alzandosi – Vengo con te.

\- E ti pare che riuscirei a rilassarmi con un dobe rumoroso che starnazza tutto il tempo?

\- E ti pare che io potrei rilassarmi a non poterti tenere d’occhio? – borbottò l’altro.

\- Cosa hai detto?

L’occhiata rossiccia che accompagnò questa intimidazione, spinse Naruto a ridere agitando le mani davanti a sé – Niente, niente … mmmh … vado a dire a Kasumi che mangiamo più tardi, così puoi fare le cose con calma.

Sasuke aggrottò le sopracciglia. Una delle piattole con loro si chiamava Kasumi? Non gli pareva di ricordare una zecca con quel nome ai tempi dell’accademia … - Kasumi … quale sarebbe? – si risolse a chiedere alla fine al dobe che ricordava tutti i nomi di tutte le persone più insignificanti.

\- Kasumi. – ribatté con tono ovvio. Lo fissò con quello sguardo limpido che aveva anche a dodici anni quando gli parlava di gente di cui a Sasuke non fregava assolutamente nulla. – Kasumi è Kasumi.

\- Dobe … - assottigliò gli occhi minaccioso – vuoi davvero che mi faccia una manopola con quei quattro peli che ti ritrovi in testa? – in anni di viaggio col team Taka, non gli era mai passato per l’anticamera del cervello di parlare così tanto con uno solo di loro. Due settimane di stretto contatto con Naruto, e aveva sputato abbastanza parole da riempire un libro.

\- Una manopola? Con i pel … TEME! – si portò una mano a proteggere la zazzera bionda facendo mezzo passo indietro.

\- Allora dimmi chi cazzo dovrebbe essere questa tizia.

\- La cameriera. Quella bella ragazza che ci ha dato la carta prima per scrivere il biglietto per gli altri. Kasumi.

“Bella ragazza”, eh?

\- La cameriera … - sospirò, incerto se essere divertito o incazzato nero. – E tu ti aspetti davvero che io ricordi il nome di una cazzo di cameriera?! – scelse la seconda opzione. Poi un flashback di quello che era successo in corridoio gli si presentò sulla retina, e prima di accorgersene aggiunse: - Lascia stare. Vieni anche tu.

\- Ma avevi detto …

\- Volevi venire alle terme, no? E allora usale. La cameriera si può arrangiare e magari guadagnarsi lo stipendio che percepisce invece di perdere tempo.

\- Il fatto che tu sei uno stronzo teme, non significa che un essere umano normale non possa essere gentile con una bella ragazza che sta facendo il suo lavoro, facilitandolo.

\- Sta’ zitto e muoviti, che non abbiamo tutta la notte per fare il bagno. – gli dava enormemente fastidio quel continuo ribadire di quanto bella fosse la … “cosa” informe che aveva sbavato dietro al biondo poco prima.

\- Ma che cos’hai? Pensavo che solo le donne avessero il ciclo. Non dirmi che a stare con Orochimaru sei diventato femmina e non me lo hai detto.

Stavano entrando negli spogliatoi dopo aver argomentato per tutto il corridoio suscitando occhiate perplesse e vagamente divertite che puntualmente avevano ignorato.

\- Dobe, - disse con tono di voce mortalmente calmo e piatto, che fece insospettire Naruto come non mai e lo spinse a guardarlo con cautela senza rispondere all’insulto con un altro insulto – ci tieni all’escrescenza che ti separa dall’essere associato all’altra metà del genere umano, vero? Allora stai zitto e affogati.

Naruto lo fissò sforzandosi di interpretare cosa stesse blaterando questa volta mentre si spogliava distrattamente. A volte Sasuke aveva un modo di esprimersi che proprio non intendeva di primo acchito.

\- Escrescenza? L’altra met … !!! – si coprì il pube con sguardo allarmato, ricambiando inorridito lo sguardo impenetrabile di Sasuke, che si stava a sua volta spogliando. – TEME!

\- Tanto non lo usi comunque. Non sarebbe una gran perdita. – era convinto che l’affermazione di prima fosse stata un suo fraintendimento. Insomma … era impossibile che “Naruto” facesse sesso. Al massimo aveva … sperimentato. Ecco. Sperimentato con la sua amica nonché cotta di sempre.

\- Teme!! – lo guardò scandalizzato arrossendo furiosamente, mentre Sasuke si chinava per appoggiare lo yukata in una delle ceste per gli abiti messe a disposizione dei clienti – Vabbé che non lo uso tanto spesso ma ogni tanto … che ti credi?

Mancò l’occhiata incredula di Sasuke di mezzo giro di testa, dato che aveva sentito un rumore sospetto provenire da dietro la porta che li avrebbe condotti alle tanto sospirate terme. Non fece però in tempo a condividere i propri dubbi  in proposito con il compagno, perché questi si affrettò a mettere più spazio possibile tra se stesso e quella … persona sconosciuta che aveva scambiato erroneamente per il suo autoproclamato migliore amico.

Di nuovo aprì di scatto una porta, e di nuovo vi rimase aggrappato in stato di shock. Questa volta però, uno dei protagonisti della scena a luci rosse che interruppe ricambiò con una sorpresa quasi pari alla sua il suo sguardo, mentre ancora una volta Naruto interveniva.

\- Ah, mi pareva di aver sentito un rumore … La stanza che dovevamo usare è occupata, quindi mangiamo in camera per questa sera. Ci vediamo domani mattina, ragazzi. Scusate il disturbo. Continuate pure. – disse con un sangue freddo che Sasuke non gli avrebbe mai riconosciuto e un sorriso sulle labbra assolutamente privo di imbarazzo alcuno. E poi chiuse anche quella porta. E sospirò, facendo cadere la testa in avanti.

– Aaaaaahhh … a quanto pare è meglio se il bagno lo facciamo in camera, Sas’ke … chissà se mi è rimasta un po’ di carta per scrivere un altro cartello?

Sasuke non riusciva a credere di essersi andato ad infilare in un situazione del genere.

Diede un feroce pizzicotto sul fianco a colui che lo aveva trascinato in quella casa degli orrori, per accertarsi di non stare facendo un incubo e perché … beh … era sempre colpa del dobe, giusto? E sibilò - Dobe mi hai portato in un bordello e ti sei dimenticato di dirmelo? – mentre l’altro pigolava dolorante, in ginocchio, davanti a lui.

\- Temeeeee … - riprese fiato e lo fissò con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime trattenute – se fosse un bordello assieme a Juugo non ci sarebbe stato Rock Lee, ti pare? Ci sarebbe stato un bel ragazzo tipo … tipo te, ecco.

Possibile? Ricambiò il suo sguardo con uno gelido, ma dentro la confusione stava cavalcando un’intera mandria di imbarazzo mortale mescolato ad una certa dose di compiacimento. Gli aveva appena detto che lo trovava bello? Davv … NO! Non era quello il punto!! Sperò ardentemente che il calore che sentiva sotto la pelle non si fosse concretizzato in un rossore che lo avrebbe costretto ad uccidere seriamente il dobe, e si chinò verso la faccia di Naruto ringhiando il motivo per cui doveva arrabbiarsi. – Mi stai paragonando ad una puttana, dobe?

Si girò per indossare con scatti secchi lo yukata abbandonato pochi secondi prima e riprendere la compostezza e poi se ne andò a passo spedito, senza aspettare la sua risposta.

Il biondo arrossì, sgranando gli occhi – No! Kami no! Ah. – stava arrivando qualcuno. Si alzò velocemente, afferrando lo yukata e annodandoselo in vita in qualche modo e superò Sasuke prendendolo subito dopo per un polso e ritrascinadoselo dietro, diretto ancora una volta nella loro stanza; prima di rendersi conto che forse non era il caso di istigarlo ancora di più alla violenza. Anche se lo aveva fatto per preservarne la privacy e per un altro sacco di buoni motivi che numeravano tra i punti in elenco pure l’evitargli l’imbarazzo di essere trovato mezzo nudo nello spogliatoio quando altri clienti avrebbero ascoltato l’argomento della loro discussione e subito dopo scoperto le attività ricreative poco caste dei loro amici.

Più che altro realizzò il suo errore per via del pugno non troppo delicato che gli forò il fegato non appena varcata la soglia. – Cazzo, Sas’ke … mi hai fatto male … - pigolò con poco fiato in gola. Perché si trovava sempre con qualche livido ogni volta che stava con il teme?

\- Oh, sai quanto me ne importa. – ribatté l’altro con tono tutto fuorché dispiaciuto.

\- Beh, dovrebbe importarti, teme. – si sedette a gambe incrociate sul pavimento massaggiandosi la parte lesa e lo fissò dal basso con sguardo accusatorio. – Non dovresti trovarci così tanto gusto a fare male al tuo migliore amico.

\- E chi sarebbe questo tizio?

\- Sas’ke sei divertente quanto un comico muto.

\- Si chiama “mimo” dobe. – sospirò. La stanchezza psicologica accumulata lo stava uccidendo. Aveva perso pure la voglia di litigare con Naruto. Si avviò verso la stanza da bagno.

\- Dove vai?

– Indovina. Dato che da queste parti è praticamente impossibile muoversi senza provare la tentazione di cavarsi gli occhi e io ci tengo a quelli di Itachi, l’unica opzione è una stanza piccola e solitaria.

Il fusama sbattuto alle sue spalle terminò esaurientemente la conversazione.

Venti minuti dopo, Sasuke con un sospiro appagato si rilassava nell’acqua bollente, gustandosi il silenzio e la mancanza di conigli in calore che tentavano di renderlo cieco.

Sussultò quando la porta si aprì, cinque minuti dopo, e fissò incredulo un dobe biondo entrare disinvoltamente e altrettanto disinvoltamente iniziare a spogliarsi. Nel SUO bagno. Davanti a lui. Come se lo avesse fatto centinaia di volte prima di allora.

\- Cosa stai facendo, dobe!

L’altro non si fermò neppure, anzi si tolse i boxer aderenti senza guardarlo – Mi sto spogliando, teme. Non lo vedi?

\- E per fare cosa? – chiese con vago allarme per il quale si diede immediatamente dello stupido. Insomma: era Naruto. Non una qualche piattola che stava attentando alla sua virtù per qualche sogno malato. Naruto.

L’altro si mise le mani sui fianchi, gloriosamente inconsapevole dell’effetto destabilizzante che la sua vista stava provocando nel compagno. - Per farmi un bagno. Se aspetto che esci, non riusciremo mai a mangiare ad un’ora decente.

Sasuke aprì la bocca per replicare, ma si ritrovò improvvisamente con il palato asciutto mentre il suo eterno danno si sedeva lentamente davanti a lui, sospirando di piacere, condendogli una prolungata e particolareggiata visione del proprio corpo tonico e allenato.

\- Lo sapevo che era una buona idea aspettare che l’acqua si raffreddasse un po’ prima di entrare. Mi domando come tu faccia a non essere lesso e color aragosta, teme. Praticamente qui dentro si bolle …

Sasuke non stava ascoltando. … Non che questa fosse una novità, se associata al ciarlare del dobe, ma il motivo questa volta era drammaticamente diverso dal solito.

\- Fammi spazio, teme, che questa vasca è piccola per due persone! – per sistemarsi meglio, Naruto appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio dell’altro, e si spinse in avanti sfiorandogli il polpaccio con l’interno della coscia, facendo raggelare letteralmente Sasuke, che si ritrovò a fissare vacuamente il torace dorato del compagno, e a seguire quasi ipnotizzato il sospiro di appagamento che lo mosse, quando Naruto inclinò la testa all’indietro per appoggiarla al bordo della vasca e distese le gambe vicino ai suoi fianchi. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo lungo la pelle così generosamente esposta, su lungo il collo, sfiorando il pomo d’Adamo, per accarezzare ancora una volta i lineamenti più adulti del ragazzo davanti a lui. Quando si rese conto che i suoi occhi si stavano concentrando un po’ troppo sulla bocca semichiusa di Naruto, e che lo stava facendo con una intensità che non aveva mai riservato a nessuno se non in battaglia e se non per una questione di vita o di morte, strinse di scatto le labbra e si accorse anche di un altro particolare che prima gli era sfuggito.

Diede una veloce, incredula occhiata verso il basso per poi spostare, indugiandovi, gli occhi per un drammatico secondo in direzione del basso ventre del biondo vagamente visibile attraverso l’acqua solo leggermente saponata,ed infine controllò che l’altro avesse ancora gli occhi chiusi prima di alzarsi di scatto e uscire dalla vasca ancora prima che Naruto spaventato dal movimento improvviso sussultasse e si mettesse per istinto in posizione di allerta.

\- Che c’è!? Dove vai? – gli urlò contro guardando Sasuke coprirsi con l’accappatoio fornito dalla direzione voltandogli le spalle.

\- Come se potessi fare un bagno rilassante con un bisonte grasso e rumoroso ad occupare tutto il posto. Dobe! – gli disse, sperando mentre si chiudeva la porta del bagno alle spalle che Naruto non si fosse accorto del tono leggermente stridulo con cui era stato sputato fuori l’insulto. Il “TEME! Chi sarebbe grasso?!” urlato rabbiosamente in un tono offeso lo tranquillizzò.

Guardò corrucciato verso il basso, insoddisfatto di se stesso.

Quello stato di allerta e tensione che provava erano rispecchiati perfettamente nell’erezione che spiccava mezzo risvegliata sotto la stoffa pesante dell’accappatoio. Possibile che un dobe nudo e un leggero sfioramento di pelle potessero fare quello che anni di adorazione femminile non avevano mai neppure accennato? L’idea non era per niente tranquillizzante.

 

Quello era stato l’inizio della fine.

 

Aveva passato la notte successiva a fare sogni strani pieni di dobe biondi e laghi di lava, inframezzati da incubi spaventosi in cui apriva una serie infinita di porte, trovandoci dietro ognuna tutti quelli che aveva incontrato nel corso degli anni impegnati a fornicare allegramente con qualcuno, e la successiva giornata ad ignorare tutti i protagonisti dei suoi incubi e a chiedersi cosa stesse facendo Naruto con la cameriera. Dopo colazione, infatti, mentre si dirigevano tutti insieme alle sospirate terme in un clima di serena rilassatezza che avrebbe messo di cattivo umore Sasuke anche senza l’aiuto della notte in bianco appena passata, gli si era avvicinata separandolo da loro, gli aveva sussurrato qualcosa all’orecchio che Sasuke non aveva sentito, accarezzandogli il petto con un gesto che invece aveva interpretato benissimo, dovendo supportare da sempre quegli atteggiamenti da gatta morta, e se lo era trascinato via lasciandogli il tempo solo di urlare ridendo una vaga e falsa scusa, accolta dal branco di conigli in calore che chiamava assurdamente “amici” con fischi e incoraggiamenti osceni.

Poi, due notti insonni e altrettante giornate di intontimento imbarazzante dopo, erano tornati a casa. E Sasuke era più stressato di prima.

Decise comunque di considerarlo una specie di … influenza da fieno, e lo ignorò.

Come ignorò il fatto che durante l’allenamento del giorno seguente si fosse ritrovato distratto dall’odore dell’altro durante un serrato corpo a corpo, e particolarmente predisposto all’irrigidimento di muscoli che generalmente non sentivano necessità di farlo quando erano sfiorati casualmente da cosce tornite e calde o mani impugnanti palle di chakra potenzialmente pericolose.

 

Al terzo risveglio brusco in piena notte per aver avuto un sogno particolareggiato, intenso e soprattutto maledettamente erotico il cui coprotagonista aveva un lieve sentore di ramen e vantava un assoluto entusiasmo a partecipare attivamente alle attività … sportive del sogno stesso, dovette ammettere almeno a se stesso di avere un problema. Incenerì con un’occhiata censuratoria il proprio pene eretto che stava cercando di emanciparsi dalla oppressione del proprio casto e virtuoso padrone etero.

Aveva avuto per la prima volta nella sua esistenza morigerata e concentrata una … beh, per la verità “più di una” erezione al pensiero di un altro essere umano. Maschio. Biondo. Dobe.

E questo esemplare di idiota non stava neppure tentando di ucciderlo. Almeno con mezzi leciti e convenzionali.

Che fosse segno di una ritrovata “normalità”? Fino a quel momento, era stato troppo occupato a inseguire la vendetta per interessarsi al sesso. Forse questo improvviso interesse era semplicemente sinonimo della presa di coscienza del suo corpo che quel capitolo della sua vita era chiuso, ed era ora di passare oltre. Forse il suo corpo gli stava dicendo che doveva concentrarsi sul secondo obbiettivo che si era prefissato da piccolo, anche se pareva si fosse confuso un tantino nell’esaminare la fisiologia dei sessi e l’aspetto biologico della riproduzione umana. Però poteva essere che fosse un po’ confuso. In fondo, Naruto era la persona che senza esitazione poteva dichiarare – solo a se stesso, ovviamente – essergli più vicino al mondo. Era possibile che avesse confuso questa vicinanza “spirituale” con quella “carnale” necessaria per procreare.

 

Fu così che Sasuke decise di dare la possibilità al suo corpo di rendersi conto della differenza tra un maschio dobe e una femmina piatt … fertile.

 

La popolazione femminile di Konoha passò quindi un meraviglioso periodo da sogno, in cui le varie rappresentanti del target demo-socio-biologico in questione poterono basare i propri sogni utopistici di divenire la prossima Signora Uchiha Sasuke – perché era importante anche sottolineare il fatto che “Sasuke” sarebbe diventato loro – su fatti reali e indubitabilmente probanti e provati.

Uchiha Sasuke stava – era emozionante anche il solo pensarlo – USCENDO con loro.

 

Dopo essersi ripresa dalla sorpresa, e gustata lo sconvolgimento che il tutto aveva causato in giro per il villaggio, Sakura aspettò altri quindici giorni prima di andare ad indagare sulla questione. Fu così che si presentò all’alba del quindicesimo giorno dall’inizio dell’Apocalisse direttamente alla finestra della cucina di casa Uchiha.

\- Dobbiamo parlare. – esordì. E dal tono Sasuke intuì che il suo rifiuto non era contemplato nelle possibilità. Normalmente avrebbe semplicemente ignorato la sua vecchia fiamma. Era implicito nel suo carattere, per prima cosa, e poi lei non rientrava nella lista di possibili fattrici che aveva stilato, dato che era impegnata e apparentemente felice di esserlo. … e poi aveva fatto sesso con Naruto. E a Sasuke questa, per qualche ragione non bene identificata – ma molto bene ignorata appositamente –, pareva la colpa peggiore.

La fece entrare, e la fissò mentre si preparava il tè ignorandolo bellamente. Non si era fatta scrupolo a considerare la sua cucina come propria, ben consapevole del fatto che se aspettava l’ospitalità di Sasuke, sarebbe morta di fame e sete, e forse lui si sarebbe degnato di buttarla fuori casa solo quando avrebbe inciampato sul suo cadavere. O forse avrebbe aspettato che puzzasse, chissà. Con Sas’ke non si poteva mai dire.

Sasuke sopportò. E non se ne andò, cosa che la sorprese un tantino, ammise con se stessa. Con tutti gli anni di inseguimenti e “snobbamenti” da parte del moro, quella era la prima volta che era lei quella attesa. L’idea le dava una sensazione di potere decisamente appagante.

Quando decise che il moro aveva raggiunto il limite della tolleranza, posò con decisione la tazza di tè che aveva appena riempito e annusato, e riprese a parlare con il ragazzo seduto di fronte a lei.

\- Cosa stai pianificando, Sas’ke?

\- … Non capisco cosa intendi.

\- Oh, andiamo … questa farsa di uscire con ogni femmina deambulante sopra i diciotto e sotto i trenta.

\- Non vedo come questi possano essere fatti tuoi, Sakura.

\- Sono fatti miei per due motivi. Il primo è che tu sei mio amico, nonostante quello che tu possa pensare, e questa improvvisa decisione così fuori carattere mi preoccupa alquanto.

Sasuke aspettò invano che lei enunciasse pure il secondo motivo, prima di mandarla a quel paese. Ma lei non lo fece. Chiederle quale fosse sarebbe stato come ammettere di essere curioso, quindi decise di sorvolare e ribattere alla sua … preoccupazione. In fondo, si disse, se doveva ripopolare il clan e abitare nel villaggio di merda, tanto valeva che i suoi figli potessero contare su un medico competente, no?

\- Ho solo deciso che è ora di dedicarmi a qualcosa di diverso dalla vendetta. Dovresti esserne felice, mi pare. – “Dopo tutto il fastidio che tu e il dobe mi avete procurato nello strillarlo per anni e anni” completò mentalmente. Si irrigidì alla menzione di Naruto. In quei venti giorni di uscite con diverse ragazze e tentativi di farle piacere ad una certa parte di sé, aveva evitato di pensare al biondo con la stessa determinazione che aveva sempre accompagnato ogni sua decisione. Non che fosse stato molto utile, comunque.

\- E hai deciso di farlo perdendo il tuo tempo con tutte le idiote che ti sbavano dietro? – chiese scettica lei.

\- Come ho già detto: Non capisco come possa essere affar tuo. O ti stai offrendo come candidata migliore?

La nota acida nella sua voce era solo una sua autosuggestione? Era lei che leggeva cose dove non esistevano perché si accordassero con la propria lettura degli eventi? … Sakura lo fissò pensierosa, riflettendo velocemente. No. Non era l’unica ad aver tratto quelle conclusioni. Ne avevano anche parlato in un meeting di emergenza poco dopo che Naruto aveva riportato a casa Sas’ke. E tutti i loro amici erano giunti a quella stessa conclusione.

\- Sasuke. – iniziò, ignorando la domanda per passare direttamente al cuore della questione. – Ti è mai venuto il dubbio che forse la felicità non sta esattamente dove la stai cercando?

Lo vide socchiudere gli occhi, e continuò: - Forse dovresti provare a capire chi ti ama davvero prima di andare a rovinarti il fegato con tutte le gonnelle sbavanti delle cinque Nazioni. E non sto parlando di me, cavolo. Per tua informazione, la mia cotta per la tua altezzosa persona è sfumata nell’amicizia molto tempo fa, e io sono più che soddisfatta della cosa e felicemente impegnata con Kakashi. Ma c’è qualcuno invece che continua a vederti come l’incarnazione della perfezione, demoniaca ma sempre perfezione. Che ti difende sempre. Che ti capisce meglio di chiunque altro. – lo vide sgranare leggermente gli occhi. Ci era arrivato, finalmente. Per essere un genio, a volte era un vero idiota. Diede l’ultima stoccata, giusto per essere certa di aver messo tutti i puntini sulle “i”. – Che ti inseguirebbe anche all’Inferno, se significasse stare con te e renderti felice.

Sasuke si irrigidì. Non poteva essere che Sakura gli stesse suggerendo quello che gli stava suggerendo. Insomma! Erano uomini. Tutti e due! E lui voleva avere dei figli. … No. Non era esattamente corretto dire che “voleva dei figli”, piuttosto voleva avere altra gente attorno che si chiamasse Uchiha. Ma non era quello il problema, adesso. Naruto era etero. Lui era etero.

Il fatto che si fosse eccitato -più di una volta- in sua presenza, che lo avesse sognato immaginandosi immerso in quel calore intossicante che era Naruto, era già stato analizzato e archiviato come “incidente di percorso”.

Non avrebbe avuto seguito, una volta che avesse trovato una donna a caso da immaginarsi al posto del dobe.

Il fatto che non la avesse ancora trovata non significava assolutamente nulla. In fondo aveva iniziato a cercarla solo da venti, miseri, giorni. Era stato esposto alla malattia “Uzumaki” per quasi venti, lunghissimi anni. Doveva ristabilirsi. Tutto qui. Una volta che le sue difese immunitarie fossero tornate forti e scattanti, sarebbe riuscito a passare oltre il desiderio di stare in una stanza con Naruto. Nudi, sudati e impegnati in attività appaganti, possibilmente.

\- Non so da dove ti venga questa idea originale, Sakura, ma forse ti è sfuggito un piccolo particolare. Noi siamo maschi.

\- Il particolare non mi è sfuggito, grazie per la cortesia che mi dimostri ricordandomelo. Ho passato l’adolescenza a immaginare il tuo corpo nudo, e so per certo che quello di Naruto non è il corpo di una donna. – quasi ghignò all’irrigidimento e all’occhiataccia che le lanciò. Sospirò teatralmente – Devo ammettere che è stata una vera e propria sorpresa, al tempo, realizzare che sotto quei vestiti informi c’era un corpo così. E scoprire che lo sapeva usare così bene, poi … - se le occhiate potessero uccidere … le iridi nere che la fissavano con una vaga sfumatura rossa la avrebbero vista morta in quel medesimo istante. E il loro proprietario avrebbe festeggiato ballando sul suo cadavere.

Tornò seria, lasciando lo stuzzicante divertimento di cercare di farsi uccidere a tempi migliori. - Se non fosse per Kakashi, di certo non sarei qui a perorare un’idea così autolesionista come quella di far mettere insieme il mio primo ragazzo e la mia prima cotta. – beh … quasi, insomma. Era così spassoso vedere Sasuke sforzarsi di non ringhiare … - Ok, ok. Insomma … Senti. Tu pensaci, va bene? Volevo solo dire questo. – si alzò pronta ad andarsene. – Per quanto tu possa trovare difficile crederci, io voglio molto bene ad entrambi, e mi fa male pensare che siate infelici, soprattutto adesso che io sono molto felice.

\- Tz. Non mi pare che il dobe sia particolarmente infelice. Mi pare anzi che sparga felicità in giro come un dannato coltivatore di mirtilli. – Se fosse stata un’altra persona, e non avesse avuto quel maledetto orgoglio Uchiha a cui attenersi, Sasuke si sarebbe dato un pugno da solo.

Per quanto riguardava Sakura, rimase ferma, con le mani posate sul tavolo, a fissare il profilo rigido del ragazzo davanti a lei, con la netta sensazione che se si fosse girata di scatto avrebbe trovato qualcuno che le avrebbe urlato “Ci sei cascata!”. Aveva appena assistito alla prima scena di gelosia nella vita di Sasuke? Decise di non infierire ulteriormente - poiché ci teneva a vedere come sarebbero finite le cose – e di continuare la conversazione invece di andarsene come da programma.

\- Intendi dire con la ragazza con cui sta uscendo adesso? Come si chiama? – chiese casualmente risiedendosi con movimento lento e calibrato.

\- Kasumi.

Sakura per poco non scoppiò a ridere allo sputo con cui il nome della innocente era uscito dalla bocca del moro. – Ah, sì … Kasumi … e dove l’ha conosciuta?

\- Alle terme. Piantala Sakura. So cosa stai cercando di dimostrare.

\- Io? – chiese sgranando gli occhi in faccia ad un seccato Uchiha, sforzandosi di apparire il più innocente possibile. – E cosa dovrei voler dimostrare, io? Piuttosto … che aspetto ha questa ragazza?

\- E perché dovrebbe interessarti una cosa del genere?

Sorrise. – Tesoro, a me non interessa per nulla. Saprei descriverla perfettamente anche senza averla mai vista.

\- Tz. Ha anche qualche preferenza, allora, quel dobe? – incrociò le braccia appoggiandosi allo schienale, rifiutandosi di incontrare ancora quegli occhi verdi maliziosi e compiaciuti.

\- Oh, sì che ce l’ha. – gli rispose melliflua lei. Aspettando una reazione che non tardò a venire.

\- Immagino sia bionda, formosa e scema quanto lui.

Sakura non batté ciglio. Appoggiò solo il gomito sul tavolo, e poi vi adagiò sopra il mento prima di snocciolare, quasi annoiata: – Capelli neri, occhi neri, snella, non molto formosa, alta. – evitò di ghignare all’occhiata di sbieco che le lanciò. – Ti ricorda qualcuno?

Pazientemente, aspettò che assimilasse per bene l’informazione, poi aggiunse – Non ho mai visto Naruto così depresso come in questi ultimi venti giorni.

\- Questo non significa nulla. – considerò lui alla fine, in tono pacato.

Sakura sospirò, alzandosi di nuovo. – Sarà. Ma se significasse invece tutto? Cosa faresti? Sas’ke … sono convinta che quello che tuo fratello vorrebbe per te non sia “felicità per aver conservato la discendenza del clan” ma semplicemente felicità.

\- Mi credi omofobo?

\- No. Ti credo semplicemente molto cocciuto, e determinato a non deludere tuo fratello.

Mentre stava per oltrepassare la soglia di casa, venne raggiunta da un’altra domanda di Sasuke, che l’aveva seguita. – Perché questo discorso lo fai a me e non a Naruto?

Lei rise. – Oh, a Naruto lo ho già fatto.

\- E che cosa ti ha risposto?

Sorrise misteriosa e alzò un dito portandolo poi alle labbra. – Te lo dirò se prenderai la decisione giusta.

 

Sasuke aveva riflettuto. E aveva continuato pure la sua ricerca dell’utero perfetto.

Ma nessuna delle candidate aveva potuto nulla contro due specchi di cielo che gli si presentavano davanti agli occhi ogni qualvolta che cercava di procedere con la … missione. Almeno, prima della chiacchierata con Sakura, era riuscito ad arrivare ai baci, anche se non ne era rimasto poi così emozionato, a differenza delle sue partner.

Alla fine aveva dovuto arrendersi. E per la precisione lo fece una sera, quando annoiato a morte dal suo ennesimo appuntamento, vide entrare nel ristorante da cui pensava di scappare nel giro di un paio di minuti, un certo biondo, tirato a lucido e con appesa al braccio una … “cosa”. Strinse i denti, ignorando le chiacchiere inutili del suo appuntamento – tanto le aveva ignorate per tutta la sera, e lei non pareva neppure essersene accorta -, e si concentrò sulla coppia appena entrata.

Secondo Sakura, Naruto sarebbe dovuto essere depresso e inconsolabile.

A lui non pareva proprio.

Era il solito dobe rumoroso e luminoso.

Lo studiò meditabondo. Non era proprio vero.

C’era qualcosa di diverso in lui.

Sorrideva cortese alla “cosa” al suo fianco, invece che ridere ad alta voce; le scostava la sedia da perfetto gentiluomo invece di sedersi subito senza aspettarla. Parlava a bassa voce, ascoltandola intento e sporgendosi verso di lei disquisendo delle scelte che potevano fare dal menù, invece di strillare a destra e a manca attirando tutti gli sguardi su di lui. Quando il cameriere gli si avvicinò, non saltellò sulla sedia strillando “ramen” come quando uscivano assieme, ma ordinò con tono pacato e espressione cordiale.

… Che stesse male? Che Sakura avesse ragione?

Si accertò che nessuno lo stesse fissando, e poi attivò lo sharingan per un istante. Era dimagrito? Il suo colorito era più pallido del solito? E quella piega strana delle labbra? Non l’aveva mai vista. Sembrava … amara mentre studiava con fare distratto la sua accompagnatrice.

A quel punto, Sasuke spostò l’attenzione sulla ragazza, e quasi sospirò. Sakura aveva ragione.

Non fosse stato per la carnagione un po’ più scura e i lineamenti meno definiti dei suoi, avrebbe potuto passare per sua sorella. Quasi gemella.

Quando fu tentato di andare a togliere la mano della ragazza dal polso nudo del “suo” dobe, capì che era inutile continuare a fingere con se stesso.

Uscì dal ristorante dal giardino sul retro, scaricò la tizia – non ricordava il suo nome – davanti a casa sua dopo aver ignorato sia il tentativo di baciarlo che quello di portarlo a letto, e iniziò le ricerche su quello che si apprestava ad affrontare.

Non si era preoccupato più di tanto per il sesso etero, ma immaginava che quello che avrebbero fatto lui e Naruto non sarebbe stata una passeggiata altrettanto “naturale”. Perché se il concetto era lo stesso, le premesse non lo erano. E trovarsi a fissare il dobe domandandosi cosa fare e come farlo nel bel mezzo dell’atto, non rientrava nelle opzioni.

 

Ora, quarantadue giorni e undici ore dopo aver avuto la sua prima “naruzione” – aveva deciso di chiamare così la sua erezione-causa-Naruto -, fissava il campo di addestramento presso il quale aveva appuntamento per un allenamento di gruppo, pronto ad afferrare il demone per le nove code che si ritrovava per farlo suo, e deciso a far sì che il biondo demone in questione non sentisse più la necessità di cercare sostituti alla sua ineguagliabile persona.

In fondo, era tutta colpa sua. Che se ne assumesse la responsabilità. E se la tenesse.

Rimase in disparte ad aspettare, con trepidazione – che non avrebbe mai ammesso – e impazienza l’arrivo di Naruto, che Sakura aveva detto a Sai essere stato trattenuto dall’Hokage con Kakashi.

Sakura lo aveva continuato a fissare insistentemente, mentre gli altri fissavano gli alberi aspettando di esserci tutti prima di iniziare, e lui li ignorava ostentatamente tutti fissando invece Sai.

Sai, la sua copia mal riuscita. Che Sasuke prima di realizzarlo quel mattino aveva solo trovato fastidioso, ma che dopo averlo fatto, aveva deciso che sarebbe stata una buona idea tenere il più lontano possibile dal dobe, data la sua tendenza ad uscire con “cose” che gli assomigliavano.

Quasi ringhiò al pensiero che il biondo potesse accorgersi della vaga somiglianza e facesse una mossa verso di lui, tentato di cogliere la scusa dell’allenamento per liberarsi “per sbaglio” del suo clone sbiadito.

Rinunciò solo perché in quel momento, l’idiota che aveva deciso di fare suo apparve in mezzo al campo con Kakashi.

Si diede quindi una leggera spinta per allontanarsi dall’albero a cui stava appoggiato, e si incamminò deciso verso la coppia.

\- Tu. Con me. – disse seccamente, passando loro accanto e incamminandosi verso casa propria.

Non aspettò di vedere se lo avrebbe seguito. Sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto. Naruto lo rincorreva sempre.

\- Ehi teme! Aspettami! Che hai? Dovevamo allenarci!

Sorrise internamente, intimamente sollevato di non essersi sbagliato. – Muoviti, dobe! Non abbiamo tutto il giorno.

\- Per fare cosa? Teme!? Mi rispondi? Sas’ke!

Lo ignorò, continuando a camminare con passo spedito mentre Naruto gli saltellava al fianco lamentandosi come un … dobe. Sarebbe stata una giornata interessante.

\- Teme … quello era un sorriso? – si voltò a guardare il biondo, che si era fermato in mezzo alla strada e lo fissava come se gli fosse spuntata improvvisamente una seconda testa.

\- Non dire idiozie e sbrigati. – riprese la marcia, e sentì Naruto ringhiare dietro di sé e strillare “Teme! Io non dico mai idiozie!” come se fossero stati sui lati opposti di un fiume enorme. Sì. Quello era il vero Naruto.

Rumoroso. Irascibile. Iperconfidente. Distratto. Tenace. Permaloso. Cocciuto. Solare. Infantile. Impaziente.

Usuratonkachi, aggiunse mentalmente quando lo sentì aggrapparsi alla sua maglietta dopo aver rischiato di inciampare.

\- Dobe, fai attenzione a dove metti i piedi.

\- Sei tu che sei in mezzo ai miei! Se non avessi fatto quella mostruosa espressione di prima io non mi sarei distratto!

\- Ah, perché basta un mio sorriso per distrarti, dobe? – quasi sghignazzò quando l’altro arrossì.

 “Mio.” Terminò soddisfatto il pensiero precedente. Non vedeva l’ora di poterlo marchiare come proprio e farlo sapere al mondo.

Continuò a battibeccare con lui per tutta la strada che li separava da casa.

 

_Sasuke Uchiha. 21 anni. Vergine._

_Aveva deciso di concedere l'onore di modificare questa ultima verità al suo eterno rivale: Naruto Uzumaki. 20 anni. Dobe. Questa, di verità, era immodificabile._

_L'unico problema era come concederglielo senza doverlo dire apertamente. E poi legarlo a sé in modo che nessuno potesse mai più toccare la sua proprietà._

_… Ma forse non sarebbe stato poi tutto questo gran problema._


	2. Leone, finalmente

**._. Leone, finalmente ._.**

\- Oufh! – Sasuke lasciò scivolare fuori dalle labbra lo sbuffo dovuto al duro incontro tra il suo zigomo e le nocche di Naruto.

\- Grrruooo! - ringhiò Naruto, premendo la faccia contro il palmo di Sasuke.

\- Arrenditi, dobe! – strattonò la sua maglia con la mano libera, facendo rotolare entrambi.

\- Non se ne parla! – con un colpo di reni si riportò sopra Sasuke, a cavalcioni del suo ventre.

\- Lo sai che alla fine vincerò io! – mollò di scatto la presa sul suo mento, e gli afferrò le cosce, ribaltando di nuovo le posizioni e prendendosi un altro pugno sull’orecchio e una gomitata nelle costole.

\- Non hai mai vinto! Sono io che te lo ho lasciato credere perché se no mi mettevi il muso! - gli tirò una testata, e ottenne in cambio una ginocchiata molto bassa e dolorosa che lo fece mugolare.

\- Tuuu … Se davvero me lo hai lasciato fare fino ad ora, cosa di cui dubito fortemente tra parentesi, allora continua con la tua abitudine, stupido usuratonkachi! – piantò le dita nelle sue spalle, cercando nello stesso tempo di schivare i calci con cui stava cercando di spappolargli fegato e reni.

\- Con tutte le rogne che mi hai dato nel corso degli anni, ho tutto il diritto di farlo io! – gli infilò le dita in bocca e iniziò a tirare, mentre le mani di Sasuke si spostavano pericolosamente verso il suo collo, cominciando ad assomigliare ad artigli, da tanto rigide erano.

\- Shogh … naheho!

Naruto lo fissò sorpreso per un attimo, poi il lato comico della cosa ebbe la meglio su di lui.

Rise, facendo sobbalzare l’uomo seduto tra le sue gambe il cui dolce peso premeva tutto su di lui, al momento.

\- Come hai detto? – chiese singhiozzando alla visione di Sasuke con le sue dita in bocca e un rivolo di saliva che gli gocciolava dal mento.

Sasuke si sedette più compostamente sulle ginocchia, riottenendo come per magia una dignità che non avrebbe dovuto poter avere in quella situazione, agli occhi divertiti e vagamente stizziti da questa constatazione di Naruto.

\- … Shoghnaheho, hohe. – Le sue mani ora non premevano più con forza, ma erano distese e aperte sui pettorali del compagno e lui lo osservava tranquillo ridere di cuore, sentendo quella risata scaldarlo lentamente fino a raggiungere le profondità del suo essere. Lo lasciò perciò fare docilmente, anche quando Naruto iniziò a muovere le dita facendo fare alla sua faccia strane e assurde smorfie, continuando a prendersi gioco di lui.

Poi Naruto sfilò le falangi dalla sua bocca, e le appoggiò con gentilezza sulle sue guance, le fece scivolare attorno al collo, mentre la risata si ammorbidiva scemando in leggeri sobbalzi simili a singhiozzi. Alla leggera pressione che le mani fecero sulla sua nuca, Sasuke si chinò in avanti per permettergli di abbracciarlo meglio, quasi incantato da quegli occhi brillanti di buonumore. Fece scivolare le proprie sotto le ascelle dell’altro, per andarle ad intrecciare sulla sua schiena, e lo sollevò a sedere sul suo grembo mentre lui rideva ancora, sofficemente, contro il suo orecchio, appoggiando la fronte alla spalla sussultante di vita.

Fece scorrere le mani riscaldate dalla sessione di lotta che avevano fatto fino a quel momento su e giù, dalla nuca alla curva delle natiche. Avanti e indietro, premendogli il naso contro la curva del collo, mentre Naruto intrecciava le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, assumendo in tutto e per tutto la posa di un koala. … Un koala piuttosto grande e decisamente biondo, ma almeno reggeva il confronto per presa salda e pelo morbido.

Sasuke ridacchiò interiormente, ma non condivise con il compagno il nuovo insulto che aveva appena aggiunto alla lista di quelli che gli spettavano.

Avrebbero ricominciato a pestarsi, e lui aveva programmato di passare il pomeriggio in attività più produttive.

Inspirò profondamente, invece. Kami se aveva un buon odore. Un misto di zenzero e limone e … “Naruto”. E il calore! Il calore di Naruto era intossicante, asfissiante. Bastava essere vicino alla sua pelle per rimanerne stregati, ma toccarla, respirarla … fece un tentativo aprendo la bocca e passandovi la lingua sopra e sospirò … assaporarla … oh, Kami … il paradiso doveva essere così.

Poi Naruto si scostò e, arrivato a cinque centimetri di distanza dal suo volto, sollevò gli occhi nei suoi, riprendendo ad avvicinarsi lentamente. Scaglie di cielo puntate intensamente nei suoi pozzi di oscurità, che parlavano di affetto, e gioia di vivere, e passione, e desiderio, e …

Il bacio a fior di labbra che si scambiarono fu delicatissimo, timido come fosse il primo, condiviso non solo dalle loro bocche ma anche dai loro occhi, che si abbeverarono gli uni degli altri per un lunghissimo istante, prima di socchiudersi mano a mano che le labbra divenivano più coraggiose ed esigenti.

Sasuke si concesse di studiare le sue labbra morbide per tutto il tempo necessario, mentre permetteva pure all’altro la stessa cortesia con le proprie. Baciò leggero il labbro superiore, succhiandolo leggermente mentre Naruto faceva lo stesso con il suo inferiore, e poi l’angolo sinistro venne vezzeggiato assieme al suo corrispettivo a destra mentre i nasi si sfioravano accarezzandosi a vicenda. Avrebbe potuto giurare di aver sentito un sordo brontolio uscire dalla bocca generosa del compagno, subito seguito da un sospiro che fece eco al suo mentale e che gli sfiorò le labbra, penetrandole per intiepidirgli il palato, facendogli respirare la sua stessa aria.

Sentì le mani di Naruto andare a stringere con forza i suoi capelli, immergendovi le dita e pettinandoli per poi spettinarli nuovamente, mentre lui lo stringeva di più a sé, facendo scorrere con più sicurezza le mani sotto la sua maglietta per massaggiarne i muscoli lunghi della schiena, e approfondendo ancora di più il bacio.

Aprì la bocca, quando i denti di Naruto la morsero vezzeggiandola giocosamente, e accolse la lingua dell’altro come fosse appena tornata a casa dopo una lunga assenza. Allungò la sua, facendola scorrere sui suoi denti, e poi andare ad esplorare l’interno della bocca che la stava accettando. La intrecciò con la compagna, iniziando una battaglia sempre più feroce per avere il controllo del bacio fatta di lappate e morsi e risucchi, mentre le mani di Naruto stringevano il suo scalpo e le proprie le sue natiche.

Adorava, scoprì, i leggeri suoni gutturali che faceva Naruto in risposta alle sue carezze. Suoni che si ripercuotevano come in una cassa di risonanza nella sua gola, e che andavano direttamente a fargli impazzire i neuroni. Non vedeva l’ora di scoprire quali altri gli avrebbe permesso di sentire e le espressioni che gli avrebbe mostrato quando sarebbero passati oltre.

Quasi ringhiò quando Naruto allontanò la testa dalla sua gettandola all’indietro, tanto era già proiettato ai piaceri che sarebbero venuti. Lo fermò dal ricominciare a prenderlo a pugni solo il mugolio roco che accompagnò il movimento, e la morsa ferrea delle gambe che lo stavano stringendo ai fianchi. E l’ansimare … l’ansimare di Naruto era come musica alle sue orecchie, e gli occhi azzurri che parevano pozzi di acqua limpida senza fondo, la più meravigliosa delle opere d’arte.

Stava diventando poetico … Prima che avesse però il tempo di preoccuparsene, Naruto bisbigliò accorato un intenso - Oh. Kami! Suke! – iniziando subito dopo a dargli piccoli baci e delicatissimi morsi sulla fronte, le tempie, il naso, le guance, accompagnando il movimento con carezze piene di … reverenza su tutta la testa, e il collo, le spalle e poi di nuovo i capelli; e un leggero dondolio guidato da ritmiche strette delle gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi. Il pensiero preoccupato di stare per fare il più grande sbaglio della sua vita venne gettato da parte senza un secondo ripensamento.

Naruto quindi gli alzò il viso, accogliendolo tra le mani come fosse un frutto prezioso e lo baciò di nuovo, ad occhi chiusi, voluttuosamente, premendosi contro il suo petto con un’intensità tale da sorprendere Sasuke, che si sbilanciò rovinando a terra con il dobe sdraiato sopra di lui e le sue gambe ancora intrecciate dietro la schiena che tentavano di spezzargliela. – Nnh! – sibilò tra i denti, tentando di non dare voce al dolore che sentiva, venendo ripagato dalle labbra di Naruto che scesero lente sul collo, lambirono la clavicola e poi scivolarono giù con il loro proprietario a mordere lo scollo della maglia che indossava, tirando subito dopo la stoffa dal lato opposto per sfilargliela di dosso con mani impazienti e vogliose.

Sasuke staccò le dita dal corpo caldo che stava spogliando a sua volta solo il tempo necessario per completare l’operazione e fare lo stesso con la propria maglia, bruscamente, per non perdere tempo prezioso in infime e irrilevanti azioni.

Fissò Naruto accarezzargli il petto con gesti ammaliati e ammalianti, e sistemarsi meglio sul suo bacino liberandogli la schiena del rigido scalino formato dalle sue gambe, dondolando lievemente i fianchi e facendolo impazzire dal desiderio di poterli far muovere di più e in modo più efficace. Inarcò il bacino per andare incontro al suo calore, che lo aveva già drogato e reso dipendente, facendo scivolare le mani a imitarne i movimenti, per studiare la solida muscolatura del torso dell’altro.

Dopo, rimase come sospeso nel tempo a fissare le proprie mani spiccare come fanali luminosi sul suo petto dorato, mentre sentiva il bruciante sguardo di Naruto scaldargli la pelle del proprio torso pallido, e cercava di venire a capo del numero eccessivo di sensazioni che gli scorrevano dentro come un fiume in piena, creando il caos.

Naruto appoggiò lentamente le dita sul suo stomaco, sorridendo contento al contrarsi dei muscoli di Sasuke, fino a che quest’ultimo non si stufò della contemplazione dell’altro – e della propria - e con uno scatto afferrò la testa bionda, riportandola vicino alla sua senza ottenere particolari resistenze. Divorò ancora una volta quella bocca calda e generosa, piegata nel suo eterno sorriso da dobe, che docilmente si lasciava divorare da lui e divorava a sua volta, affamata e insaziabile come la sua, mentre le mani affondavano nei capelli del colore del Sole, che era così giusto per la personalità vibrante di Naruto da essere un pensiero spaventoso, e quelle di lui si stringevano alla sua carne come se temessero una sua fuga improvvisa.

Sentì le sue mani tornare a veleggiare sul proprio stomaco, vezzeggiando e lambendo i muscoli che si irrigidivano al loro passaggio, e fece scivolare le proprie in basso, alla curva delle natiche di Naruto, per assaporarne la compattezza deliziosa e i guizzi in riposta alle sue carezze. Poi le fece scivolare sui suoi fianchi, e lentamente le avvicinò al bordo dei suoi pantaloni, alla cerniera che aprì con cautela. Diede una carezza curiosa sulla solida prova che non era l’unico che si sentiva coinvolto in quello che stavano facendo, e quasi ebbe un orgasmo al sentire il mugolio di Naruto nella sua bocca, e il dondolio dei suoi fianchi contro il bacino e la sua mano.

Prese coraggio e fece una carezza più decisa, mentre con l’altra mano gli sfiorava l’interno della coscia irrigidita, gustandosi il sospiro che gli fece in bocca e la mano dorata che scese a ricambiare il favore quasi timidamente.

Quella cosa stava diventando più interessante di quanto non avesse previsto, pensò distrattamente, mentre muoveva piano la mano in carezze sincronizzate a quelle di Naruto.

Nei giorni precedenti, per prepararsi, aveva studiato la materia per bene, ma al di là delle fantasie più dettagliate, non aveva visto niente di cui emozionarsi troppo. Con una donna ci sarebbe stato ovviamente un risultato da tenere presente. Ma con Naruto sarebbe stata pura soddisfazione dell’urgenza che lo aveva colto a tradimento. Si aspettava di godere, ovvio. Non era così ingenuo. Ma tra il dire e il fare …

Spostò la mano dalla coscia all’orlo posteriore dei pantaloni di Naruto e vi fece scivolare lentamente le dita sotto la stoffa, prima ad afferrare la natica soda, poi tra le due per accostarsi all’ano.

Si sentì defraudato, quando Naruto si sedette di scatto sul proprio pube staccandosi dalla sua bocca e facendo sì che la sua mano andasse ad afferrare la natica sinistra nell’istintivo tentativo di trattenerlo.

Ringhiò, quasi, quando gli chiese con tono indignato – Cosa pensi di fare, teme?

Lo fissò. E lo ri-fissò. Le sue mani erano ancora nei pantaloni dell’altro, e le mani di Naruto erano rispettivamente dentro i suoi e sul suo capezzolo destro.

\- Secondo te? – gli sibilò un po’ perplesso e molto incazzato.

\- Non lo so! È per questo che te lo chiedo!

“Resisti, Sasuke. Se vuoi arrivare da qualche parte, devi essere conciliante col dobe”

\- Ti preparo, dobe. Non mi risulta che tu abbia una vagina che si arrangia a farlo.

– No che non ce l’ho! Ma pensavo fossimo d’accordo!

Sasuke inarcò un sopracciglio, poi diede una lenta e significativa occhiata alla posizione in cui erano, facendo abbassare lentamente lo sguardo confuso e indignato del biondo. – Anche io.

Quando capì il significato del commento e dell’occhiata del moro, Naruto saltò via di scatto, e rovinò sul pavimento lontano da lui. – NON SIAMO PER NIENTE D’ACCORDO!!! - Arrossì in un modo che Sasuke trovò delizioso e che lo fece quasi sorridere di tenerezza e lussuria, fino a quando non registrò le parole del compagno.

Strinse allora minacciosamente gli occhi, appoggiandosi meglio sui gomiti. – Come scusa?

Sperava con tutta l’anima di aver sentito male. Sperava con tutto il sentimento che aveva in corpo in quel momento, di essere improvvisamente diventato sordo e di non aver sentito correttamente le strilla terrorizzate e indignate dell’altro, che lo guardava con le braccia premute al petto e al pube come la più pudica delle vergini.

Non fosse stato per la frustrazione di essere tornato da capo nell’eterna lotta per il predominio che era sempre stata la loro relazione, probabilmente sarebbe scoppiato a ridere a quella vista, e poi lo avrebbe preso in giro per l’eternità. … Dopo averlo picchiato.

\- Pensavo di essere io quello … sì insomma … quello … l’uomo, ecco!

Naruto si rese subito conto che forse dirlo in quel modo non era stato il miglior modo per presentare la cosa. – Beh, sai … tu mi hai invitato, beh, per la verità mi hai trascinato … ma siamo venuti a casa tua! Come fanno le do … – il socchiudersi degli occhi neri di Sas’ke non prometteva nulla di buono. Rise istericamente, portandosi una mano alla nuca e sfregando con più vigore del necessario. Se gli andava bene, lo uccideva solamente. – N … non che voglia dire che tu sei una donna! Non lo sei! Però sei snello come una donna e aggraziato e elegante e se ti vestissi come una donna saresti più bello di … No, cioè … insomma …

\- … Ti stai scavando una fossa sempre più profonda, lo sai, vero? – commentò in tono piano Sasuke.

Naruto per tutta risposta sospirò sconfitto, chinando la testa. – Sì. – poi la rialzò. – Però è comunque colpa tua!

Dovette mordersi la lingua a sangue per evitare di dare del dobe al dobe, e ricominciare a litigare con lui. Si lasciò cadere sul tatami, e si passò stancamente le mani sugli occhi, sforzandosi di tenere a freno l’istinto e di trovare una soluzione. Una soluzione che lo portasse a raggiungere il suo scopo.

L’illuminazione arrivò rapida, non appena si domandò come “vincere” quella loro ennesima disputa. Quasi ghignò di sadica contentezza.

Si tirò su a sedere, e con la sua migliore faccia impassibile, finse di sforzarsi di essere conciliante, e allargò la rete per la pesca al dobe.

\- Ok. Se andiamo avanti così, non arriveremo da nessuna parte. Ognuno di noi vuole esattamente la stessa cosa. – aspettò un suo esitante cenno affermativo, e poi calò la rete. - Allora che ne diresti di lasciare decidere alla fortuna?

Vide l’altro aggrottare sospettoso le sopracciglia, e lo ascoltò pazientemente chiedere - … Fortuna?

\- Mm. Morra cinese. Pura e semplice … fortuna. – scandì lentamente. - Niente regole difficili da ricordare. Niente strategie che metterebbero in difficoltà quel cervellino da dobe che ti ritrovi.

Lo vide stringere i pugni e digrignare i denti, e aspettò la prevedibile conseguenza alla sua sfacciata provocazione.

\- Teme!!! Guarda che quello stupido non sono mica io qua!

\- Su questo si potrebbe dissertare per secoli, ma sorvoliamo. – replicò calmissimo. – Allora? Ci stai?

\- … Stai complottando qualcosa?

Alzò un sopracciglio, sforzandosi di apparire il più innocente possibile. Poi capì che facendolo lo avrebbe allarmato solo di più. – Se vuoi possiamo sempre giocarcela a shoji.

Il panico che si dilatò come un’onda sulla sua faccia … impagabile.

\- E. Va. Bene. – ringhiò prevedibilmente il biondo sedendosi davanti a lui a gambe incrociate. – Facciamolo. Ma non barare!

\- Tz. E come potrei? Si tratta di pura fortuna, dobe, te l’ho detto.

 

\- Ancora!

\- Dobe, è la dodicesima volta. Hai perso. Rassegnati. – nonostante la soddisfazione di averla avuta vinta, Sasuke cominciava veramente ad irritarsi.

\- Ma …

\- Sii uomo e paga la scommessa.

\- Non capisco come tu abbia fatto.

Semplicissimo. Naruto aveva la tendenza ad ammiccare quando lanciava “sasso” e a storcere il naso quando invece pensava “forbici”. Ovviamente non lo disse, limitandosi ad alzare un sopracciglio.

\- Moooo. – sospirò arrendendosi. – Va bene. Per stavolta hai vinto.

Si buttò indietro distendendosi sul tatami. Pugni chiusi, occhi serrati e rigido come un pesce essiccato. – Procedi. – ordinò tra i denti stretti.

Sasuke batté le palpebre vagamente perplesso, senza azzardare il minimo movimento. – Sei eccitante come un blocco di legno, dobe.

Lo fissò incenerendolo con un occhio solo. – Cosa ti aspetti? Che urli la mia felicità? – non fu per nulla rassicurato dal sorriso spontaneo e assolutamente bastardo che gli piegò le labbra. Proprio per nulla.

Naruto spalancò anche l’altro occhio quando Sasuke si alzò in piedi avvicinandoglisi con la grazia di un predatore. Si sentiva molto “coniglio puntato dall’aquila”, al momento.

Quando gli porse una mano in un esplicito invito ad alzarsi, fu pure peggio. – Che vuoi fare? – chiese allarmato fissandola come fosse pronta a mordere.

\- Insegnarti a lavorare a maglia. Dobe! Mi pare che un letto sia più comodo del pavimento, ti pare? E lì ho pure tutto quello che ci può servire per rendere più piacevole l’esperienza. – lo squadrò pensosamente, incombendo su di lui. – Ma se preferisci possiamo sempre continuare qui.

Naruto scattò in piedi come una molla. – Quale camera? La tua? Andiamo allora.

 

Fissando la schiena rigida che lo precedeva, Sasuke si domandò per la prima volta se sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Insomma. Tra lui che aveva solo la teoria dalla sua e il biondo teso come una corda di violino … aveva sperato che dopo il primo momento sarebbe avvenuto tutto in modo naturale. Non aveva tenuto conto del fatto che loro tendevano a gareggiare per qualsiasi cosa. Non si aspettava lo avrebbero fatto pure in quella situazione.

Probabilmente era normale, si disse.

In fondo Naruto era abituato a essere il “maschio” della coppia, si disse. E lui, onestamente, non riusciva a vedersi come la “femmina”.

…

Per la precisione, non aveva la benché minima intenzione di farlo.

Scese ad osservare il lieve dondolare dei fianchi che lo precedevano, incantandosi a immaginarne i glutei sottostanti la stoffa.

Si fece come appunto mentale la raccomandazione di camminare dietro Naruto, da ora in avanti.

Magari quando la sua camminata fosse stata fluida e rilassata, invece che rigida e a scatti, o saltellante di felicità ed entusiasmo. … Non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta a vederlo ancheggiare sensualmente allora, concluse vagamente sconsolato.

Lo seguì dentro la camera da letto, e rimase a guardarlo mentre con passo deciso e un sospiro da martire si buttò sopra il materasso, assumendo nuovamente la stessa posizione da pesce sotto sale di prima.

\- Procedi. Sono pr … pronto. – disse con solo una lievissima esitazione.

Sasuke aveva sempre saputo che quando Naruto prendeva un impegno, lo portava a termine a costo di rimetterci la vita. Aveva giocato su quello, prima. Però per un qualche motivo che non voleva analizzare in quel momento, il pensiero che la loro prima volta – era sicuro come era sicuro di non essere vittima di un jutsu che sarebbe stata la prima di molte altre – fosse considerata dal dobe come un “impegno da portare a termine”, lo disturbava e deludeva.

Vero che lo aveva trascinato lui a casa propria.

Vero che gli aveva comunicato che “sapeva” che era attratto da lui, e che dato che era al momento libero era “disposto” a passare del tempo “di qualità” con lui.

Vero che al suo arrossire furioso e alla successiva smorfia che aveva tentato di camuffare la delusione che le sue parole gli avevano dato, aveva chiuso metaforicamente gli occhi, fingendo con lui e con se stesso che fosse solo per noia che aveva considerato di fare sesso con il suo migliore amico, quando sapeva perfettamente che non era per quello che aveva studiato come se ne andasse della propria vita tutte quelle … cose … imbarazzanti, arrivando perfino a comprare – ancora l’editore di Jiraiya si domandava chi potesse essere quel “Buruuberii*-san” che si era fatto spedire tutte le pubblicazioni del sennin a carattere yaoi – del “materiale didattico” per ragazzine arrapate per avere delle referenze meno scientifiche e più pratiche.

Però vederlo così teso e deciso a sopportare per aver perso ad uno stupido gioco truccato non gli piaceva per nulla.

Si staccò dalla porta, e avanzò tenendo fisso lo sguardo alla figura distesa sul letto.

Appoggiò un ginocchio accanto al suo fianco, registrando con stizza che al cedimento del materasso sotto il suo peso, Naruto si era irrigidito se possibile ancora di più. Fece passare l’altra gamba sopra di lui, posizionando il ginocchio specularmente al gemello, e si sedette sulle sue gambe.

Poi appoggiò anche i palmi delle mani sul materasso, vicino alle sue spalle, e accostò la bocca al collo dorato, iniziando a lambirne la pelle con delicati baci esplorativi. Subito il suo sapore vibrante e corposo gli fece aprire la bocca, per poterlo meglio suggere con le labbra e la lingua, che prese a passare con fame crescente sulla lunghezza del collo, dal mento alla clavicola più in sotto, e poi giù a baciare e leccare i pettorali, e su a mordicchiare la curva del mento, assaporare le labbra strette in una linea cocciuta, sfiorando col naso le sopracciglia aggrottate e gli occhi serrati. Dando piccoli baci umidi e decise lappate e famelici risucchi a quella pelle calda e buona. Scivolando avanti e indietro, sorprendendosi di non trovare seccante quella lenta seduzione, quell’assaporare calmo l’essenza dell’altro, per vincerne i favori e la partecipazione.

Il mugolio strozzato del biondo, lo spinse a spostarsi più in basso per succhiare forte un capezzolo bruno e a spostare le mani, fino a poco prima inerti sullo stomaco di Naruto. Il quale per tutta risposta gli infilò le dita tra i capelli cedendo alle sue lusinghe, stringendo forte e ansimando altrettanto sotto le sue carezze. Fece scivolare il pollice sull’altro capezzolo eretto, e quasi ringhiò di soddisfazione quando sentì sotto le dita il battito già accelerato del cuore di Naruto, aumentare ancora la velocità, mentre il biondo si mordeva le labbra.

Decise allora di fare qualcosa di cui aveva letto, ma che aveva archiviato come troppo degradante per considerare di compierla lui stesso. Trovava il pensiero vagamente schifoso, per la verità, ma l’aspettativa e l’eccitazione di sapere come vi avrebbe reagito il biondo era troppa.

Qualche bacio, e il corpo sotto il suo si era cominciato ad irrigidire in modo più soddisfacente della rigidità precedente dovuta alla paura. I muscoli avevano perso la tensione per essere improvvisamente vigili e scattanti sotto le sue mani affamate di “Naruto”. Le braccia avevano cambiato posizione, e ora le dita strette a pugno erano premute contro il suo scalpo, e accarezzavano e tiravano i suoi capelli, come a vezzeggiarlo e incoraggiarlo a continuare. Le gambe, chiuse e distese come i pali di una zattera, si erano leggermente aperte ad accogliere meglio il suo peso.

Scese, baciando ogni muscolo allenato. Intimamente compiaciuto di ogni sibilo strozzato, e del guizzo che seguiva ogni carezza, fino a raggiungere il bordo dei suoi pantaloni. Ci strusciò il mento contro, esitando ancora, domandandosi se poteva davvero farcela. Non che non fosse sicuro di se stesso. Era convinto che una volta deciso di fare una qualsiasi cosa, vi avrebbe eccelso. Mettersi coscientemente in una posizione così potenzialmente umiliante però, non era semplicemente da lui.

\- Suke … - il tono roco e carico di desiderio del suo compagno spazzarono via gli ultimi dubbi per lui.

Con gli occhi puntati oltre il torace ansimante poco più sopra la sua posizione, a fissare la bocca socchiusa in una smorfia di piacere e gli occhi serrati, si posizionò meglio tra le gambe che si erano aperte istintivamente per accoglierlo, appoggiò la bocca sulla superficie bagnata dei boxer, ottenendo lo scatto della testa bionda, che si alzò per fissarlo shockata, e un – Sasuke! –. Che gli tolse dalle labbra un rumore che assomigliava molto ad una risata strozzata, la quale a sua volta provocò un arcuamento istintivo della parte su cui stava risuonando.

\- Okkamii! Che stai facendo?! – le dita che subito dopo premettero poco convinte contro il suo cranio per allontanarlo, accompagnarono la domanda scandalizzata di Naruto.

Determinato a non permettergli di distrarsi ancora, Sasuke rimase fermo dove era, limitandosi ad alzare la testa e incrociare disinvoltamente le mani sotto il proprio mento. Provocando un altro inarcamento del bacino sottostante. – Perché. Non sai riconoscere un pompino quando te lo fanno? O non te lo hanno mai fatto. – sorrise, compiaciuto del rossore rivelatore.

\- C … certo che no!

\- E allora rilassati e goditi questa nuova esperienza. – dicendo questo, Sasuke, fece scivolare via le mani in una lenta carezza. Si alzò sulle ginocchia, sollevò le gambe di Naruto, gli sfilò i pantaloni. Riportò le gambe ai lati dei suoi fianchi e dette loro una pacca soddisfatta sull’esterno coscia prima di far scivolare le mani verso l’interno. Il tutto con un unico movimento fluido.

\- Ma … Ma … - cercò di protestare il biondo scosso, portando le mani a coprire quelle che premevano sulle sue ginocchia.

Sasuke sospirò, profondamente irritato. Perché quel dobe doveva sempre avere a che ridire su tutto? Non poteva per UNA volta, lasciargli fare quello che voleva senza protestare, contestare e ribellarsi?

\- Niente “ma”, Uzumaki. Sta’ zitto e fatti scopare. – ordinò in tono brusco. Ignorò l’espressione da pesce lesso che l’altro fece, e sfregò bruscamente la sua erezione con il palmo aperto della mano sinistra, ghignando soddisfatto allo strillo sorpreso di Naruto. Mentre fissava la testa gettata all’indietro del biondo continuando a massaggiare la sua durezza, per la prima volta da un tempo talmente remoto da essersi quasi completamente perso nei suoi ricordi, si scoprì quasi felice.

Abbassò la testa, e prese in bocca un capezzolo irrigidito, provocando l’ennesimo eccitante suono da parte del ragazzo sotto di lui, che improvvisamente era diventato eccezionalmente docile ai suoi desideri.

Si prese un appunto mentale di comunicare le sue decisioni future al dobe sempre nel bel mezzo del sesso.

Si sarebbe risparmiato molta fatica.

Portò la mano destra sull’ombelico di Naruto, e vi fece scivolare delicatamente il medio sopra, in cerchi concentrici, mentre imitava il movimento con la lingua attorno al capezzolo che aveva in bocca. La mano sinistra era impegnata a impartire un massaggio molto simile al pene ancora coperto.

All’ennesimo miagolio indistinto, prese con decisione la stoffa dei boxer e liberò il membro congestionato del biondo, stupendosi ancora di quanto gli anni avessero cambiato e fatto crescere il goffo, tozzo e grassoccio bambino che ricordava. Mordicchiò leggermente il capezzolo duro, facendoselo rotolare sotto la lingua mentre prendeva in mano l’asta rigida e iniziava un lento e deciso movimento, in sincrono con quello del dito sull’ombelico. Poi decise di essere pronto a sentire gridare davvero Naruto.

Si fece uscire il capezzolo dalla bocca, concedendosi il piacere immenso di vedere il chiacchierone più logorroico della storia boccheggiante. Testa gettata all’indietro e gambe aperte dalle ginocchia alzate, ad ansimare e mordersi le labbra per evitare di farlo troppo rumorosamente a causa delle sue carezze.

Chinò nuovamente il capo, e fece passare lentamente la lingua lungo il torace ansimante. Una breve tappa a lappare la curva gentile dell’ombelico,  e arrivò a fissare intensamente l’essenza maschile di Naruto.

Grossa. Congestionata. Gocciolante di liquido preorgasmico.

…

Che schifo.

 

Come si poteva concepire di mettersi in bocca una cosa del genere?

 

Meglio preparare il gel che le sue ricerche avevano dichiarato indispensabile per una “soddisfacente penetrazione anale”. Si allungò sopra il corpo di Naruto verso il comodino, mettendoglisi a cavalcioni e mantenendo salda la presa sull’oggetto della missione che stava cercando di rimandare.

E venne colto alla sprovvista.

Naruto, infatti, lo abbracciò, aggrappandosi alla sua schiena, e strofinando il naso contro il suo petto, come fosse stato un gatto in vena di coccole e dimostrazioni d’affetto. Rabbrividì quando il sospiro del biondo gli scaldò il capezzolo con fiato abbastanza caldo da poter essere arrivato direttamente dall’Inferno. E sussultò quando la lingua bruciante lo lambì, come fosse un gelato.

\- Oi, dobe, che stai … - si dovette interrompere per evitare di gemere, quando si sentì succhiare e mordere i pettorali, e quasi perse la battaglia quando la bocca peccaminosa scese vezzeggiando la sua pelle fino a raggiungere quella tesa dello stomaco.

Si puntellò meglio sui gomiti e le ginocchia, trovandosi affascinato a fissare la testa bionda che scendeva, sotto di lui, strisciando lentamente sul materasso, come le mani che lo abbracciavano e che erano arrivate ai pantaloni.

Lo lasciò fare, anzi, lo agevolò, quando le dita determinate scivolarono sotto la stoffa e la fecero scivolare via, troppo affascinato alla vista della bocca aperta di Naruto, e della sua lingua impegnata a leccare la propria pelle pallida. Allargò le gambe attorno alle sue spalle, quando i vestiti non furono più un impiccio tra di loro.

Lo vide guardare per un momento il pene che aveva appena scoperto, e pensò che si sarebbe fermato là. Di certo non poteva …

Sussultò quando senza esitazione alcuna, quella lingua leccò per tutta la sua lunghezza il suo membro scuro e irrigidito e non poté impedirsi di spingere con i fianchi verso quell’antro all’apparenza affatto timido, e allargare di più le ginocchia sul materasso.

Afferrò il tubo sul comodino come se ne andasse della sua vita, e rimase ad aspettare, fremendo, quello che lui aveva esitato a fare.

 

Un istante più tardi, sentì le porte dell’Inferno spalancarsi attorno al proprio pene, e poi richiudersi con un risucchio. E ansimò.

Le dita di Naruto erano piantate nelle sue cosce, a tenerlo fermo e a premergli i lombi contro la bocca, e quest’ultima succhiava e lappava, in un movimento continuo, la sua asta. Con un entusiasmo e una determinazione davvero sorprendenti per uno che si era scandalizzato allo stesso pensiero poco più di tre minuti prima.

Oh, Kami … la vista stava andando fuori fuoco, e l’aria non sembrava essere sufficiente per le necessità del suo corpo.

La tecnica probabilmente non era così raffinata, in fondo il dobe non faceva altro che muovere di poco la bocca su e giù, e farsi rotolare la punta del sesso attorno alla lingua, ma le sensazioni erano … Oh, Kami.

Se quello era quello che si otteneva dal puro entusiasmo, come sarebbe stato farsi fare un pompino quando fosse diventato più esperto? Si aggrappò più saldamente al tubo che aveva in mano al solo pensiero. Non poteva venire adesso! Ne andava del suo orgoglio!

Una veloce immagine del volto di Naruto sporco del proprio seme gli si affacciò al cervello, e lo costrinse a mugolare e cercare di allontanarsi da quella bocca tentatrice.

… Cosa non facile, scoprì, data la mancanza di convinzione dei suoi gesti e la presa ferrea di Naruto sul retro delle proprie cosce.

\- Aspetta! – si risolse a dire, con un tono strozzato che in un altro momento lo avrebbe fatto inorridire, ma che in quello lo rese solo orgoglioso del proprio sangue freddo.

Si alzò, poggiando le mani sul materasso, e fissò la testa bionda tra le proprie gambe, gemendo interiormente alla vista della bocca di Naruto attorno al proprio cazzo.

Il sesso era un’arma di distruzione di massa, stabilì.

Metti la pulce in un orecchio ad una persona e dilagherà come la peste, facendo dieci volte più vittime consenzienti.

Naruto lo fissava con gli occhi appannati, in cui la pupilla aveva quasi interamente divorato l’iride cristallina. Non si era sfilato da lui.

Oh.

Kami.

Ci volle tutta la forza e la concentrazione di cui era capace per non strillare e venire in faccia al suo migliore amico. Generazioni su generazioni di Uchiha sarebbero state orgogliose di lui.

Chiuse gli occhi.

Trasse un respiro molto tremante, e si allontanò con nostalgia e sincero rammarico dalla fonte del proprio piacere.

Per fortuna, Naruto lo lasciò fare.

Non sapeva come avrebbe reagito, se l’altro si fosse opposto.

\- Che c’è, Sas’ke? – si sentì chiedere da una voce bassa e roca, diversissima da quella solitamente squillante di Naruto, mentre gli si stendeva di fianco, un braccio sugli occhi per nascondere il fatto che quasi si pentiva di averlo fermato e per cercare di riavere un qualche controllo sul suo corpo eccitato.

Quando pensò di aver riguadagnato abbastanza fiato e potere sulla propria voce, chiese: - Dove … dove hai imparato a farlo?

Sussultò e gemette, quasi, quando sentì muoversi in una carezza vogliosa ma gentile un palmo rovente sul proprio stomaco caldo.

\- Beh … ho vissuto a stretto contatto con un pervertito per diversi anni, sai. – un bacio delicato a bocca chiusa sulla spalla sinistra lo raggiunse a tradimento, proprio quando il movimento ipnotico della mano e la voce bassa e arrochita lo stavano facendo distrarre - E un altro è nella mia vita da quando avevo dodici anni.

La mano si era spostata ad accarezzare l’asta umida della sua saliva, la bocca a baciare il capezzolo sinistro.

Non si sentiva di interromperlo, quel movimento ritmato e la pressione costante sul pene e quei baci erano troppo piacevoli per lamentarsene apparendo convincente, ma questo non significava che avrebbe lasciato cadere l’argomento.

Era LUI che doveva farlo impazzire. Non il contrario.

Era LUI quello che doveva essere l’esperto. … Nella teoria, almeno, ma in qualcosa sicuramente.

Naruto doveva essere quello che strillava scandalizzato, e urlava per il piacere che LUI gli avrebbe dato.

Sasuke sarebbe stato appagato del suo godimento e di quello del compagno in modo silenzioso e virile, da vero Uchiha.

Scostò di poco il braccio che gli copriva gli occhi, benedicendo il nero delle loro iridi che non rivelavano come quelle ridotte ad un sottilissimo anello azzurro del compagno lo stato in cui era, e incenerì con un’occhiataccia la faccia arrossata che lo guardava come fosse stato una ciotola di Ramen.

… Per poco non dimenticò i buoni propositi a quella vista. Era assolutamente folle che l’essere fissato come un pasto disgustoso, fosse fonte di una beatitudine così schifosamente imbarazzante e crescente in lui.

\- Non mi pare tu fossi della stessa opinione quando hai interrotto me dal fare la stessa cosa!

Sorvolò sul fatto che il pensiero di mettersi in bocca il suo cazzo non lo avesse convinto fino in fondo fino a quando non aveva sentito il proprio ingolfato in quella di lui. Non era rilevante.

\- È diverso!

Lo fissò scettico, cercando di prolungare la conversazione quel tanto da distrarsi dalle azioni precedenti e dalla presa salda della mano di Naruto che sì, si era fermata, ma no, non aveva lasciato la preda libera di riprendersi dalle cure precedenti.

\- Insomma … ero-sennin non si faceva problemi a portarmi in giro per le sue ricerche. E dopo un po’ mi ha pure costretto a leggere i suoi libri. Pure quelli – storse il naso arrossendo furiosamente e distogliendo gli occhi dai suoi – y … yaoi. Diceva che per soddisfare una donna bisognava essere pienamente coscienti delle sue fantasie. E lo sai che Kakashi è un grande fan del pervertito.

Ne parlava come un dodicenne pudico che non aveva mai baciato una ragazza, ma stava lì, completamente a suo agio, col suo cazzo in mano e seduto a gambe spalancate sulle sue cosce, accarezzando distrattamente con l’altra il lato del torace di Sasuke.

Pura contraddizione incarnata.

\- Ciononostante mi pare che tu non abbia messo in pratica queste … conoscenze. – più ne parlava più eccitato ritornava. Non riusciva però a smettere, affascinato suo malgrado dalle espressioni e dagli stralci di pensieri, o forse era meglio dire “vita”?, che Naruto gli mostrava.

\- Beh, ma loro non erano Suke. – ribatté distratto dalla carezza che la mano libera di Sasuke stava ora dispensando al proprio fianco. Poi realizzò cosa aveva detto, e la sfumatura color pomodoro delle sue guance divenne rosso fiamma – Insomma … tu sei tu, e loro sono loro. No … non … non è quello che intendevo dire … cioè … insomma … è vero! Ma non è vero!

Inarcò divertito un sopracciglio, aspettando che Naruto si rendesse conto che si stava di nuovo scavando la fossa da solo. Intimamente esultante per quella confessione farfugliata in modo confuso.

\- Quindi … - non resistette alla tentazione di prenderlo in giro. - … le cose che hai imparato vanno bene per soddisfare solo me? Mi commuovi, dobe. – nonostante il tono sarcastico, lo pensava veramente, anche se Naruto non lo avrebbe mai saputo.

Le fiamme si sparsero su tutto il torace, fino a fare assomigliare davvero il corpo su cui correvano ad un tizzone ardente.

– Sas’ke! – la protesta accompagnò uno sguardo pieno di censura e rimprovero delle iridi infastidite che lo fissavano a pochi centimetri, dato che Naruto per dare maggior enfasi al suo nome si era chinato in avanti. Sasuke allora fece una cosa che non faceva da anni.

Rise.

Rise facendo spalancare gli occhi meravigliati di Naruto, e rise per la faccia che l’altro fece alla sua risata. Rise mentre Naruto sobbalzava su di lui, e mentre iniziava a ridere con fare incerto con lui, condividendone la strampalata felicità improvvisa senza ben capire cosa l’avesse causata.

Poi, ancora con le labbra incurvate e piene di quella risata, Sasuke afferrò la testa dell’idiota più idiota di tutti, annullò la distanza tra le loro bocche, e lo baciò di un bacio che sapeva di ebbrezza e libertà.

Quando si scostarono, le pupille di Naruto erano di nuovo fuori fuoco, e Sasuke aveva ancora il sorriso a distendergli le labbra.

Gli diede un morsetto sul mento, e spostò le mani ad afferrare le natiche sode sopra di sé. Si accostò al suo orecchio, e propose con la voce ancora incrinata di divertimento, soddisfazione ed eccitazione: - Che ne diresti di mettere in pratica allora tutte queste conoscenze acquisite? – non gli diede modo di rispondere. Gli leccò il lobo gustandosi l’ennesimo mormorio roco e ribaltò le loro posizioni, riportandole a quello che erano originariamente.

Dopodiché scese fino a trovarsi di fronte il pene di Naruto, e se lo portò con fare deciso alla bocca.

Se lo fece scivolare tra le labbra per pochi centimetri, circondandone la base con le dita della mano sinistra, e vi passò sulla punta la lingua, in una lappata esplorativa. Il gusto di Naruto era amarognolo, con una punta di dolcezza e asprezza molto strana. Vagamente somigliante al sapore che ha la scorza di un limone passata nello zucchero, e poi morsa con entusiasmo assieme ad uno spicchio del frutto.

Inclinò la testa, per procedere più profondamente, e roteò gli occhi per scoprire il motivo per cui non sentiva giungere i sospiri e i gemiti che si era aspettato dal proprietario di quel frutto.

Il … dobe era aggrappato al lenzuolo, e si mordeva quasi a sangue le labbra. Una smorfia gli distorceva i lineamenti del viso. Oh, se era eccitante vederlo così concentrato e muto … ma non era quello che desiderava da lui, in quel momento.

Prese con la mano libera il tubo di lubrificante, e se ne versò con qualche difficoltà un po’ sulle dita, abbandonandolo poi aperto a gocciolare sul materasso.

Si posizionò meglio tra le ginocchia di Naruto, e avvicinò le dita bagnate all’ano dell’altro, mentre iniziava a pompare sul pene aiutandosi con l’altra mano. Quando il glande gli sbatté sul retro del palato, infilò il dito preparato nell’antro vergine, provocando uno strillo e lo spalancarsi degli occhi di Naruto, che lo fissò sconvolto e ansimante, le mani che avevano abbandonato il lenzuolo in favore del proprio scalpo.

\- Suke! – lo strillo roco che seguì il primo, lo convinse a sfilarsi di bocca il membro e ribattere altrettanto rauco un’unica verità, la bocca che soffiava aria pesante sull’asta rigida e fremente.

\- Voglio sentirti.

La faccia torturata e carica di desiderio che gli mostrò Naruto doveva essere passibile di denuncia per attentato alla modestia e oltraggio al pubblico pudore, pensò Sasuke. Poi lui batté le palpebre una sola volta, e si ridistese, aprendo di più le ginocchia, e lasciando le mani nei capelli neri.

Sasuke riprese il pene in bocca, e succhiò e lappò, mentre il dito immerso nel calore imitava i movimenti della sua bocca, aggiungendo un leggero movimento rotatorio che doveva essere gradito al corpo in cui stava, perché si stava stringendo attorno a lui, tentando quasi di risucchiarlo più profondamente al suo interno.

Aggiunse un altro dito, e gioì, quando Naruto si inarcò sotto di lui gridando, mentre premeva la testa sul letto scuotendola a destra e sinistra. Mentre le sue mani tenevano fermo il capo di Sasuke sopra il proprio pube, e le gambe si aprivano e richiudevano attorno a lui come un fiore accogliente.

Pompò più decisamente e allargò le dita e le spinse dentro l’ano cercando di ricordare dove aveva studiato essere la prostata, sforzandosi di ignorare l’impellente necessità che il suo corpo gli stava urlando attraverso tutte le terminazioni nervose.

Un secondo dopo, con le orecchie piene dello strillo appagato dell’altro, tossì e deglutì con qualche sforzo, cercando di evitare di vomitare lo sperma che gli aveva riempito la bocca.

Si scostò dal biondo, le dita ancora dentro il suo corpo, l’altra mano a cercare di togliersi il seme di Naruto dal viso, e rimase a fissare il dobe ansimante, rilassato e soddisfatto steso sotto di lui.

Le mani che gli premevano sul capo erano ora abbandonate ai lati dei fianchi, piegate ai gomiti in una posa che gridava a gran voce “appagamento” e “vulnerabilità”.

La testa reclinata a premere la guancia destra sul materasso.

Le gambe spalancate attorno alla fonte del proprio piacere, ovvero lui.

Ansimante.

Fremente.

In evidente preda dei postumi dell’orgasmo. Che lui gli aveva dato.

Sasuke sorrise. E spinse il terzo dito nell’anello muscolare che si stava ancora contraendo attorno agli altri due.

Un vago mugolio fu l’unica cosa che ottenne. Si versò ancora un po’ di lubrificante sulle dita, e le mosse, avanti e indietro, dentro e fuori, per essere certo di averlo preparato per bene.

Si sporse in avanti, baciando il lato della bocca aperta, ottenendo solo una debole risposta, che lo spinse ad infilarvi la lingua dentro, assaporandovi il gusto residuo del proprio piacere, mimando il movimento che le sue mani stavano facendo attorno al pene di Naruto e dentro di lui.

La testa bionda si girò, lentamente, e iniziò a rispondere in modo incerto al bacio.

Mosse le dita più decisamente, e si sentì sospirare in bocca. Sentì i fianchi sotto di lui inarcarsi di nuovo. L’ano contrarsi a trattenere le falangi che lo stavano penetrando. Il pene irrigidirsi e crescere lentamente dentro la sua presa salda.

Tolse le mani, continuando il bacio - la lotta, a quel punto -, ottenendo un mugolio di protesta e di essere afferrato per le spalle dalle braccia improvvisamente vive di Naruto, e dalle sue gambe attorno ai fianchi.

Si staccò pure da quelle labbra che rischiavano di renderlo schiavo, e ridacchiò al ringhio debole ma convinto che Naruto gli riservò.

Si posizionò meglio in mezzo alle sue gambe, e lo costrinse a spostare l’attenzione dalle sue labbra al suo cazzo, portandosi lentamente le dita che sporche del seme dell’altro alle labbra, e leccandole con voluttuosa soddisfazione, per poi farle scendere pigramente in una carezza immaginata giù per il torso, fino allo stomaco dove si unì all’altra che reggeva il tubo.

Si versò altro lubrificante sulla mano e lo massaggiò, trattenendo a stento un gemito, sul proprio pene, passando lentamente un’unghia sulla punta del glande scoperto e congestionato, godendo dello sguardo puntato contro che sembrava volerselo divorare. Allineò il pene all’apertura gocciolante di Naruto, e aspettò di incontrarne gli occhi, prima di immergervisi lentamente.

 

Gemettero insieme.

Nessuno dei due poté impedirselo.

E rimasero fermi, a riprendersi dalla situazione.

Sasuke dentro Naruto.

Naruto attorno Sasuke.

Le mani del primo artigliate sui fianchi del secondo.

Le mani del secondo artigliate sulle braccia del primo.

 

Sasuke si inclinò in avanti per baciare a bocca aperta le labbra strette di Naruto, che al movimento fece uscire un lamento strozzato dalle stesse e una lacrima solitaria dall’angolo di un occhio serrato.

All’ansimare affannato del biondo, Sasuke leccò la lacrima scesa sulla guancia dorata, che venne seguita subito da un’altra, e poi iniziò a dare delicati baci e gentili morsi a tutto il viso distorto da una smorfia.

Sfregò il naso contro quello di Naruto, impaziente di muoversi e sfogare la propria eccitazione ma determinato a farlo solo quando lui fosse stato pronto.

Gli ansimò nell’orecchio, quando una contrazione più decisa dell’ano del biondo lo strinse più di quanto già non stava facendo.

\- Fa … male?

Naruto lo stava stringendo alle spalle spasmodicamente, e aveva premuto il volto sulla sua spalla. Gli stringeva i fianchi con le gambe in una morsa mortale, e lo stava facendo impazzire con il respiro sulla pelle e la strettezza che pareva volerlo risucchiare come un buco nero.

\- E me lo chiedi pure! – gli ringhiò con tono strozzato sulla clavicola. Fremette dallo sforzo di non muoversi.

– E non muoverti cazzo! – continuò istericamente Naruto.

\- Ci sto … provando. – ansimò di nuovo, cercando di concentrarsi su altro, spostando le mani ad afferrare le natiche del compagno, nel tentativo di fermare … qualcosa. Non sapeva esattamente cosa, probabilmente era “istinto”, ma sapeva che doveva fermarla per evitare di far ancora più male a Naruto. Digrignò i denti, e prese a fare tremanti profondi respiri fissando gli occhi appannati sulla trama del cuscino su cui era appoggiata la testa bionda.

Testa il cui sottostante e ancora per poco attaccato corpo sembrò fermarsi un istante, e che poi si mosse, strappando alle labbra aperte di Sasuke un gemito roco subito strozzato dal mordersi le labbra.

\- Teme … - la testa si spostò, cercando senza molto successo di guardare in faccia il bastardo che lo stava spaccando in due, strusciando innocentemente la zazzera morbida contro la pelle troppo sensibile dell’altro che fremette ancora. - … Non è che stai tremando?

Sasuke si spostò, provocando un approfondirsi involontario della loro congiunzione, e un gemito da parte di entrambi, e lo fissò furente, deciso a fingere di averlo ucciso per sbaglio durante un gioco erotico. Nessuno poteva accusarlo per aver commesso un errore di valutazione, no?

\- Secondo te?! Sto cercando di non muovermi prima che tu ti sia abituato, ma non mi stai rendendo la cosa facile!

Gli occhi brillanti si allargarono mentre Sasuke arrossiva dandosi del cretino per avere ammesso una cosa così poco … Uchiha.

\- Lo stai facendo … per me?

Per tutta risposta, i suoi occhi assunsero una vaga sfumatura rossiccia, e gli pizzicò un fianco crudelmente, non avendo fatto conto che la cosa avrebbe innescato l’agitazione di Naruto.

Gli riafferrò i fianchi. – Cazzo sta’ fermo dobe se non vuoi che ti fotta a sangue!

Ci fu un attimo di pausa, mentre Sasuke appoggiava la testa sulla spalla dell’altro, cercando di avere la meglio sul proprio corpo entusiasta e poco esperto e sull’idiozia del proprio partner.

Poi sentì gli arti che lo circondavano stringersi più fermamente attorno a lui, e un bacio timido posarsi sulla sua tempia. – Mi pareva fosse questa l’intenzione iniziale, teme … hai cambiato idea?

Oh, Kami. Lo avrebbe ucciso.

Naruto. Lo avrebbe. UCCISO. Ma caspita se ne sarebbe valsa la pena! Sarebbe morto contento dopo averlo avuto.

Raggiunse le labbra che gli avevano appena dato il via libera, e rafforzò di più la presa ai fianchi.

E diede la prima spinta esplorativa con un movimento cauto.

Gemettero uno nella bocca dell’altro dal piacere che ne ottennero.

Sasuke si sfilò leggermente, e riaffondò più decisamente in quel paradiso stretto e caldo. Ancora e ancora. Spostando una mano dalla natica tesa di Naruto al suo pene ancora non eretto completamente. Pompando con il cazzo dentro di lui e la mano attorno a lui. Veloce, sempre più veloce. Divorando la bocca spalancata dell’altro, respirando i suoi respiri. Gemendo nei suoi gemiti.

Le gambe di Naruto stringevano e allentavano la presa a ritmo con le sue spinte. Le sue mani viaggiavano spasmodicamente nei propri capelli, e poi scendevano ad afferrargli le natiche contratte nel movimento che lo stava penetrando, premendoselo contro con una fame voluttuosa e quasi brutale, che lui capiva perfettamente.

I movimenti dei suoi fianchi iniziarono a farsi sconnessi, e lui dovette spostare la bocca dalle labbra di Naruto per guadagnare un po’ più di aria.

Ottenendo in cambio gli “AH!!” sempre più alti di Naruto.

Afferrò le cosce strette attorno ai propri fianchi, e si sollevò in ginocchio. Aiutandosi nelle spinte con le mani. Sentendo le gambe di Naruto sciogliere la presa e puntellarsi con i talloni sul materasso per aiutarlo più efficacemente.

Contemplò con gli occhi opachi di piacere e lussuria la visione di Naruto, ansimante, le mani strette al cuscino sotto la sua testa, e quest’ultima che si premeva contro il cuscino, come i suoi talloni, come se potesse servire anche quello allo scopo di godere di più.

Si sollevò ulteriormente, sbattendo i testicoli sulle natiche del biondo, ancora non pienamente soddisfatto dalle urla dell’altro.

Prese le sue gambe per la curva delle ginocchia, e se le portò alle spalle, provocando l’occhiata sorpresa e vogliosa di Naruto, e poi prese a spingere ancora, alzando la schiena del biondo dal letto, afferrandolo per i lati del torace e spingendoselo contro ancora, fino a che Naruto non strillò di nuovo. A lungo e forte, molto più forte di prima. Eiaculando quello che era rimasto del suo seme dopo il primo orgasmo sul proprio ventre dorato.

Allora si concesse di venire, e di riempirlo di tutto quello che aveva trattenuto fino ad allora.

Dopodiché crollò su di lui.

 

Rimasero ad ansimare l’uno sopra l’altro a lungo. Poi Naruto girò la testa strusciando il viso contro i capelli di Sasuke che premeva la bocca aperta sulla sua spalla.

Sorrise, a sentire il respiro pesante dell’altro, e gli accarezzò la schiena, sentendolo ancora dentro si sé.

Tutto sommato era una bella sensazione. Almeno se era dentro il suo corpo, non poteva andarsene lasciandolo indietro.

\- Né, Sas’ke … e tu dove lo hai imparato questo?

La sua pelle aveva un tale meraviglioso sapore … dalla prima volta che aveva raggiunto la consapevolezza che Sasuke non era solo “il mio migliore amico” o “mio fratello” per lui, aveva sempre desiderato poterlo sentire. Senza la vera speranza di poterlo un giorno fare davvero.

Leccò la curva sudata della spalla candida. Menta. E … sandalo, o forse mirra. Ma ricco ed esotico. Assolutamente assuefacente.

\- Sas’ke? – aggrottò le sopracciglia irritato dalla mancanza di risposta dell’altro. Lo scrollò, prima delicatamente, poi con forza. – Suke? – non poteva averlo fatto. Non poteva! – Teme! Non osare dormire!

Gli rispose solo il respiro pesante dell’altro, che lo strinse infastidito di più a sé.

Non ci poteva credere. D’accordo che anche lui era stanco, ma addormentarsi così di botto! E non si svegliava! La persona dal sonno più leggero che avesse mai conosciuto non si svegliava!

Lo scrollò di nuovo, insultandolo mentalmente, e ottenne un grugnito, e i voltarsi della testa del teme dalla sua parte. Incenerì i lineamenti aggrottati del moro, fino a quando questi non si rilassarono completamente, lasciandosi alle spalle una delle visioni più paradisiache che Naruto avesse mai avuto la fortuna di ammirare.

 

Un Uchiha non aggrondato.

 

La rabbia che stava crescendo in lui, sfumò ancora più velocemente, e si trovò a sospirare e a stringere il bastardo tra le braccia, baciandogli il capo, che era andato ad annidarsi con un mugolio soddisfatto sotto il suo mento.

\- Forse vale la pena farsi rompere a metà se quello che ne risulta è questo, né, Uchiha?

Le ragazze con cui aveva fatto sesso fino ad allora non erano state neppure lontanamente capaci di farlo stare così bene. Come se avesse trovato finalmente il posto giusto per lui.

Erano state un rimpiazzo. Se ne era reso conto anche prima che Sakura glielo facesse notare.

Però avere un sostituto al posto dell’originale che non avrebbe potuto avere mai, era sempre meglio che niente.

In questo modo, soprattutto da quando Sas’ke era tornato a casa, avrebbe potuto continuare a comportarsi con lui come l’amico che si dichiarava essere. Avrebbe potuto continuare ad andare alle terme con lui, a litigare con lui, a picchiarsi con lui. Lo avrebbe guardato ubriacarsi, magari, senza farlo a sua volta, ovviamente, per evitare di rischiare di perdere il controllo e rovinare tutto con una dichiarazione d’amore non gradita. Magari sarebbe riuscito pure a farlo sorridere di cuore.

Aveva pensato così e si era ritenuto al sicuro, fino a quando non aveva visto l’originale in questione preso dal sacro fuoco della riproduzione familiare.

A quel punto, davanti all’evidenza di una vita a guardarlo … chissà … essere felice senza di lui? Aveva ricominciato a farsi venire dei dubbi. E il dolore per non poterlo avere solo per sé era cresciuto sempre di più.

Kasumi lo aveva attratto per il solito motivo. La sua somiglianza con il teme.

Mentre però con le relazioni precedenti questo aveva innescato una sorta di reazioni a catena, che gli avevano permesso di convincersi di sentirsi fisicamente attratto dalla ragazza in questione, con lei si era ritrovato a paragonarla sempre più spesso a Sasuke, trovandola mancante ogni volta. Quando erano rientrati dalla loro ultima cena, si era ritrovato nell’imbarazzante situazione di avere una ragazza nuda davanti a sé e il suo fedele amico andato improvvisamente e inaspettatamente in sciopero.

Quella sera aveva combinato un casino atroce, culminato in un occhio nero – ancora ringraziava la capacità di accelerare la guarigione di Kurama per questo fatto e ne subiva le prese in giro – e strilla isteriche e insulti pesanti che non gli erano parsi molto nel personaggio di colei che si era dichiarata “sua fidanzata” fino a mezz’ora prima.

Quando qualche ora prima Sasuke gli aveva ordinato di seguirlo, aveva temuto per un momento che gli dovesse comunicare di aver trovato la sua futura moglie tra tutte le donne che si era fatto nelle ultime settimane.

Poi era rinsavito, e aveva catalogato questo terrore come “impossibile”.

Non perché Uchiha non fosse capace di prendere decisioni capitali nello stesso tempo impiegato da una persona normale per decidere se il vestito che aveva visto in vetrina valesse il prezzo indicato sul cartellino. Piuttosto perché Sasuke non si sarebbe mai sognato di comunicarlo a lui. Semplicemente lo sarebbe venuto a sapere col resto del villaggio alle pubblicazioni degli atti. Dopo in matrimonio.

Quindi era entrato nel salotto di villa Uchiha con la mente distratta da un numero folle di possibilità che scoppiavano nel suo cervello non appena si scontravano con il fatto che “era di Sasuke che si stava parlando”. L’unica ipotesi che forse aveva una minima possibilità di essersi avvicinata alla realtà, era che il teme avesse deciso di andarsene di nuovo, e non volesse spettatori quando avrebbe ucciso Naruto nel tentativo di fermarlo dal … beh … fermarlo.

Perciò, al suo esordio inaspettato e destabilizzante - So che hai un debole per me. - era rimasto a fissarlo con quella che credeva essere stata una faccia da imbecille, nel tentativo praticamente senza speranza di riposizionare tutti i pezzi al proprio posto, sforzandosi di passare oltre l’idea iniziale che lo stava ancora tormentando, per immergersi nella consapevolezza di quello che l’altro stava suggerendo.

\- … bla bla bla … Sono annoiato …

Mentre la possibilità si faceva sempre più sicura ed eccitante nel suo cervello nel panico, Sasuke continuava nel suo discorso sconvolgente, non realizzando il semplice fatto che se si fosse limitato a dire “Baciami”, si sarebbe risparmiato un sacco di parole che gli avevano di sicuro danneggiato le corde vocali, non abituate allo sforzo.

\- … bla bla bla … Curiosità … bla bla bla

Non aveva seguito tutto il discorso, limitandosi a coglierne il senso e a oscillare tra il tentativo di smettere di arrossire, quello di non farsi vedere ferito dal tono arrogante e supponente dell’altro, e la felicità eccessiva e immotivata che il suo corpo non si fregava minimamente di provare pudore a provare.

Sasuke gli stava proponendo di fare – sospirò al solo ricordarlo – l’amore con lui.

… Che poi suonasse più come un “ho voglia di fare sesso e tu sei il meno impegnativo sulla mia lista” era irrilevante.

Naruto sapeva per certo poche cose. E una di queste era che quando Sasuke era nervoso o si zittiva completamente, con gli altri, o diceva le prime cavolate che gli venivano in mente convinto magari di averle pianificate e che suonassero alle orecchie di Naruto molto intelligenti. E che fossero proprio di Naruto, quelle orecchie, era la parte più rilevante. Perché lo faceva solo con lui.

Il corpo rilassato sopra di lui si mosse e lo strinse improvvisamente, sospirando di nuovo il proprio esaurimento sulla sua pelle alla carezza distratta che gli fece sulla testa.

\- Con questo hai fissato la tua condanna a vita, te ne rendi conto, teme? – gli chiese con un sussurro soddisfatto, e ridacchiò sommessamente quando Sasuke lo strinse di più. Lo abbracciò, premendosi la sua testa contro il petto e strofinando di nuovo la guancia contro i capelli soffici.

Si addormentò a sua volta, sorridendo felice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Buruuberii * per chi se lo stesse domandando, ho cercato “mirtillo” in giapponese … e ne ho ricopiata la traduzione in romaji.


End file.
